Snape Doesn't Know
by Lady Silverhawk
Summary: Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione are learning to fight. What happens when Snape and the rest of the Slytherins find out? Not what you think. Rated M for language and certain situations.Known pairings:HGSS, RLSB, HPTN, GWNL.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, um, well this is a new story. But I'm not giving up on my other one. My muse just told me to write this one down first. Hey, you know what? I giving you guys a challenge to see if my muse is a girl or a boy or if it's even a real person! You pick! Sigh. I'm depressed right now. I just finished the sixth book and I'm kind of angry with Snape. (Did any of you think that Snape is actually a good guy? Cuz I'm feeling kind of stupid now.) But I'm also happy a little because Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, so maybe he is good after all.

P.S: There are going to be little 'narrator' notes that are different from the other type of font. That font will not be slanted.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; I'm simply borrowing J.K. 's characters.**

**--------------/**

_I suppose this story will become a legend soon. So I thought I should write it down. So I can show the world what really happened. See, I wasn't a part of it, but I observed every bit of this story. I was the friend of two warriors in this story, although I like to think all of them were my friends. But in the beginning it was just the two people I was friends with. Anyway, I thought the world should know what really happened, but they didn't want me to show anyone besides them. So here I am, writing down what happened so if anyone should like to know, they can see it. And hopefully I have everything written down right._

-----------/

Mr. and Mrs. Marshall were having an excellent day so far. Mr. Marshall had been promoted, rising slightly higher from the mediocre space in the chain he had previously occupied. See, they were nobility and they had fallen far since the revolution. They were now celebrating the promotion with their niece who was visiting for the summer. They were going out for ice cream and scones.

Just as they were crossing the street to go home somebody came flying out of nowhere with a sword in one hand and what looked like a stick in the other. Then they saw another person come flying out of nowhere, he seemed to have been following the previous person. He also had a sword and a stick of wood. Then the Marshall's got the biggest surprise of their life.

Their niece cursed, whipped out yet another stick of wood made another sword materialize in her other hand and joined the fight with a hurried, "Bye auntie, bye uncle!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Marshall screeched, "Come back here this instant! You'll get hurt!"

But to their deep surprise, Hermione whirled her sword like an expert. She waved her wand and shot off curses as three more people joined them. One seemed to be an ally. The others were enemies. Mrs. Marshall fainted when Hermione and the two boys held the other three by knifepoint. Or, well in this case it was sword point. Mr. Marshall just gaped. One of the boys turned to look at them and he swore.

"Damn! Now we have to obliviate them!"

"No Ron, we don't. They are my aunt and uncle. They already know about Hogwarts and everything."

"Really? So there's no need to worry?" the other boy asked. All three still held their 'enemies' by sword point.

"Definitely Harry."

"My dear," Mr. Marshall croaked, "We had no idea learning magic included sword fighting."

The trio looked uneasy at that. As their 'enemies' all laughed and got up.

"It doesn't include sword fighting mister," the flame-haired girl said cheerfully.

"That we do on our own," another boy said as he brushed himself off.

"Neville!" the original three hissed out, "Shut up!"

"Um, auntie, uncle, I, um, need to go alright? If dad calls, or me mum tell them I left because of Hogwarts stuff. They'll understand." Hermione said nervously. All six youths then disappeared with a sharp CRACK. None of them noticed the man in a shadowy corner with a feral smile on his face.

----------/

"Whew, that was close," Hermione wiped a hand along her brow.

"Actually, that was fun," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione glared at her.

"Well, anyway, I think all of us has almost got the sword fighting down pat," Harry said.

"Almost," Neville put in gloomily, "Will we have enough time to become experts by the time we get to 7th year at Hogwarts?"

"Don't worry Neville," Ginny said bracingly, "I'm sure we will."

Ron sniffed, "Yeah, sure that's what you say. Some of us aren't born naturals."

Harry ruffled his hair, "Don't worry Ron you as good as the rest of us,"

Ron looked up hopefully, "Really?"

They all smiled, "Really," Harry replied.

---------/

_Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what they're talking about. So I will explain. Harry had gotten the idea that if they were to start to train their bodies, they could work magic more easily. They could strengthen their muscles and tone their bodies. Well, they agreed to this and they got the idea to become sword masters. They couldn't find anyone to teach them so they got a few books on sword mastery and began to teach themselves. The girls started with short sword and progressed upwards while the boys learned techniques so they could help the girls. They were all fairly good, but they needed to be better. Everyone beside Ron and Hermione seemed to be a natural at sword fighting, but they still continued on. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna became slender; slimming down their extra weight and that became muscle. Harry, Ron, and Neville's bodies harden and became rock because they trained so much. And all this happened before the last two weeks of summer break._

---------/

"So, you all coming over to our place?" Ginny asked as she slung an arm over Ron's shoulder, "Mum would love to have you. Actually she kind of needs to. She slowly going insane go at Grimmauld place because of Fleur."

"I would love to Dumbledore has given me permission to go over there. And aunt Petunia definitely doesn't mind."

"And my mum knows where I'm at." Hermione grinned.

Neville looked at Luna and they both nodded. All six disappeared with a sharp crack then reappeared in the dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius nearly fell off the stool he had been sitting on, "Blimey you guys, are you trying to give us a heart attack?" he motioned toward Tonks who was sniffing into her butterbeer.

Hermione and Ginny practically flew to Tonks' side asking her if she was alright.

Harry just looked at Sirius with a question in his eyes.

Sirius told him quietly, "The Death Eaters found her dad and tortured him into insanity."

Neville blanched, "Poor Tonks, she actually knew her dad."

"I now know how you feel Neville," Tonks whispered as more tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, "I think I'm going to take the job Dumbledore offered me."

"Which one?" Lupin asked as he walked in with another butterbeer and handed it to her.

Tonks smiled, a little of her old mischief in her eyes, "Oh you'll see."

Harry grinned at her, "So have we gotten our Hogwarts letters?" he looked at Lupin.

Sirius nodded, "Yep, their in the kitchen, Molly saved them from Kreacher. Slimy little git tried to put them in the fire, and no Hermione, he actually did this purposely."

Hermione, who had been about to rush to Kreacher's defense, deflated, "Oh."

"You're lucky he didn't pitch them into Buckbeak's dinner bowl like he had also threatened to do," Snape's drawling voice floated in before him. He handed everyone his or her letters.

Harry frowned, "What's the matter? Why are you here?"

Snape looked at him, "For a minute there Potter I actually thought you might be worried about me."

Harry flushed, "I worry about everyone."

"Everyone worries about everyone else. Some more than others," Hermione said softly and pointedly to Snape. Snape winced slightly.

"I'm sure Miss Granger, that the facts point toward us winning the war, not losing it."

"That doesn't mean that no one dies," Hermione said quietly.

"Miss Granger, everyone dies, there's no use crying over it," Snape said just as quietly. He turned on his heel and stalked out.

"Is it just me, or did it get very cold in here?" Luna said as everyone looked away from Hermione and the retreating back of Severus Snape.

"Don't worry about that Luna, it always heats up, isn't that right Tonks?" Hermione said. Tonks flushed and quit staring at Lupin's profile. Hermione stomped away from the dining room, totally forgetting about her Hogwarts' letter.

----------/

"How long has that been going on?" Neville asked as soon as Hermione left.

Ron rubbed his eyes, "Since they got into a huge fight over Hermione doing sword fighting at the beginning of the summer. They've been either fighting or being icy polite to each other. Snape didn't want her to do it and she got all angry about it."

Flashback:

"Were going to do sword fighting isn't that neat Tonks?" Hermione giggled, "Me,

Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Neville. No one else from the D.A. wanted to do it."

Snape had heard that last bit, "Do what?" he asked as he sat down across from Tonks as Mrs. Weasley brought in the dinner. Sirius, all the Weasleys except Charlie, Fleur Delacour, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, and Lupin were eating at Grimmauld that night.

"Oh, Hermione and some others are doing sword fighting," Tonks said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Snape stared at the girl in front of him, and then came the explosion, "YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

"Sword fighting," Hermione squeaked as the whole entire table stared at the duo.

"Why?" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, don't bother her," Harry snapped, "It was my idea."

"It's a good idea," Snape said and Hermione sat straighter, looking happy, "For boys."

Hermione's mouth flopped open in disbelief, "What? What do you mean, for boys?"

"Ladies, such as yourself, get hurt more easily."

"Well I'll be. Severus Snape I had no idea you were stereotypical," Mr. Weasley chuckled trying to lighten the tension that had risen.

Of course no one listened to him, they were to fascinated by what was going on between Hermione and Professor Snape.

"I can't believe you," Hermione said shrilly, rising from the table, "Girls can sword fight just as well as boys!"

"Really? Can you name one?"

"Joan of Arc!"

"And where is she now?" Snape said, rising from the table.

Hermione flushed and the tension rose another knot as the argument became more heated. The observers looked back and forth between Hermione and Snape in a sort of disbelief that Hermione was fighting with a teacher, even if it was summer time.

"Why can't girls fight?"

"Because they would hurt themselves!"

"Oh, really? Then why am I not hurt? I fought just as well at the Ministry as Harry did! And who helped with the Horcruxes? WE DID! As in me, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna!"

"Really? Then why did you wind up in the infirmary both times and make the rest of have a heart attack thinking it was really serious?" Snape growled.

You could hear a snort somewhere over where Mrs. Weasley was sitting. Lupin and Tonks looked around to see Mrs. Weasley with a hand over her mouth and shaking with laughter. They looked at each other then at Mrs. Weasley, than at the fighting duo. And then they got what was so funny.

"Men are supposed to protect the women! It's like, an unwritten rule for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh, whatever! We're just as good at protecting ourselves. At least I am! I don't need a man to protect me!" Hermione yelled.

Snape went white just as Hermione clapped a hand over mouth, "Oops."

"Fine." Snape whispered.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted as she whirled around and stomped off.

Snape used his fingertips to massage his temples and looked around and a jolt shot through him. The whole entire table was shaking with silent laughter. Molly even had tears in her eyes!

"What is so bloody funny?" Snape snarled as he glared at the entire table.

End Flashback:

"Me and Harry didn't get it at first, we just thought it was great that Hermione was fighting with Snape. Then Ginny finally told us why Hermione and Snape were fighting so much," Ron wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he finished telling the story.

Tonks looked cheered up as she said, "Oh man! I will never forget it. I loved the big bad dangerous Snape fighting with a seventeen year old." She cracked up again and Lupin joined her. Luna looked around the table. Sirius and Harry and Neville were also laughing at the memory. She frowned.

"I don't get it," Luna said. Everyone stopped laughing for a split second then busted out laughing again. Luna sighed, sometimes you just laugh for no reason, she thought.

--------/

So tell me if you liked it. This will be a Snape/ Hermione story. And it will be a Ginny/Draco story. It will also have some…other (cough, cough) relationships. Those you will have to guess yourselves. Oh and Luna is from Ravenclaw right? In this story Harry has also defeated most of the Horcruxes. Now all he needs to do is to defeat Lord Voldemort. Ginny has been moved to 7th year. That is why she and Luna are with everyone else. Happy reading!

Ciao! 

The Goddess of Night


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm surprised I got reviews so quickly. And I apologize to one Miss Brittany Malfoy for not adding more. (Wink, wink) Any way here is the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

-------/

"You know, I'm surprised we started doing this, it's not like we are any good at it," Ron complained as they started to do their Tai Kwon Do exercises.

"Actually I think we're better than most martial arts people," Harry said.

"I agree with Harry. In a normal dojo we would be black belts," Hermione supplied.

"Really? Isn't that supposed to be really good?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh yeah, the best. Well actually it's one of the highest. There are different levels and degrees."

"Cool. Actually all of our training is really cool," Neville looked up at them through his bangs.

"I agree with Neville," said Luna.

"Hopefully when we return to Hogwarts we'll be physically fit," Ron said worriedly.

"We will be. And remember when we return to Hogwarts we will be a group. We will stick together. We will sit in everyone's classes and don't worry Neville you will be in our classes. We will be the elite," Harry said fiercely, "When we return, if we are threatened remember our code."

They all looked at each other, slightly frightened at his ferocity, "Don't worry Harry," Ginny said, "We will remember the code."

--------/

"Are they still doing that ridiculous training?" Snape scowled, as the six studentsthat were staying at Grimmauld place didn't come down to dinner.

Lupin rolled his eyes then continued looking at Tonks who was setting the table, "Are you still angry with Miss Granger?"

Snape growled at the werewolf, "No, I just think it's ridiculous."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Merlin's balls Severus, get over yourself and just ask her why she's doing it."

Snape bristled then narrowed his eyes at the matriarch of the Weasley family, "I don't like what you're insinuating."

Mrs. Weasley blinked innocently at him, "What?"

Bill and Fleur came in as she said this. So did the rest of the Weasleys but Ron, who was still training. Sirius and Mad-Eye followed them. Sirius snickered at the tension between Snape and Molly.

Snape turned furious eyes to Sirius, "Got a problem mutt?"

Sirius glared at him, "Not at all _Snivellus._"

Snape was about to reply when the six youths tramped down the stairs wearily, tiredly and all sweaty. Everyone's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Good Lord, vhat iz zat smell?" Fleur asked haughtily.

The girls glared at her. Surprisingly it was Luna who answered, "Unlike some people, we have worked long and hard to train our bodies to be physically fit," Luna said in the same haughty tone. Everyone in the room looked at her with renewed respect.

Fleur just turned up her nose and let Bill lead her to the table.

"Luna, why don't you sit by me?" George asked her, "I need to get away from the love birds." He pointed to his brother and Angelina.

Luna blushed and sat by George. The rest of the six sat at another table (there was a total of three, there were a lot of people to be seated)

"Now that everyone is seated, I need to ask you six what you need for Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said when everyone was served.

Hermione let out a shriek, "Oh no! Where's my Hogwarts letter? I completely forgot about it!"

Tonks smiled at her, "I have it, here you go," she handed the letter over.

Hermione took it gratefully and she opened it up and a badge fell out.

Snape groaned just as Hermione shrieked again, "I'm Head Girl!"

"Really Severus, what is so bad about that?" Lupin said cheerfully,_ he_ knew why it was so bad. Snape gave him a death glare then proceeded to bang his head on the table, much to the amusement of the adults and to the confusion to Ron, Harry, Neville,Ginny andLuna. That is until Hermione let a groan of her own and started to bang her own head on the table.

Sirius and Lupin couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. They started to howl with laughter.

Fleur looked around haughtily."Vhat iz zo fun-nie?"

Ginny grabbed the letter from Hermione's limp hand and read it out loud,

_"Miss Granger you have been picked to be Head Girl, congratulations are in order. To forewarn you some of your Head Girl duties include setting up a Yule ball. Since it's success in your fourth year we are going to continue giving them every three years. Your partner to help with is the Head Boy (naturally) and two teachers. Two young teachers actually. We don't want anyone to have stuffy decorations do we?_

There were a few titters at this.

_The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will help you._

There was an outraged gasp at this.

_Professor Snape will also be helping you. Please have fun and enjoy yourself. There is also a list of things you will need to do according to your Head Girl duties. It will be with the schedule Professor McGonagall will give you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

Ginny stopped reading and looked up at the amused faces around the table, "Poor you Hermione."

"Poor _her_?" Snape said incredulously, "What about me? What did _I_ do to deserve this?" he moaned in despair. Sirius and Lupin continued to laugh until the women on either side of them hit them upside the head.

"Oww," they said in unison.

Everyone shook their heads. Ginny finally made Hermione stop banging her head on the table.

"This is so unfair," Hermione complained, "Why me? Why him? The Fates are just laughing their asses off aren't they? There must a party going on down there," she mumbled.

Ginny bit her lip to try to stop from laughing, "Hermione it really isn't that bad."

"Yes it is!" Severus and Hermione both shouted.

They couldn't help it. Everyone at the tables (including Mad-Eye and Fleur) let loose a round of laughter that rivaled thunder.

--------/

So there it is. I think I'm going to change this to humor. Well actually no I'm not. I'm sorry this is so short. But the next chapter will be longer AND better. I promise. Oh and thanks again to the quick reviewers.

_Ciao!_

_The Goddess of Night_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back. I decided to rewrite the chapters I had on the floppy. I am truly sorry for anyone who is reading Hidden Secrets; I have no idea when I'll update that. Honestly speaking, I don't really have a plot bunny for it. Sorry. As for TSATG, when I'm not pissed off because my disk screwed it up, I'll update it. I also have a new, slightly dark story if you want to check it out. If you're in love with Ron, DO NOT read it, I happen to like living. ANYway, here goes, this is the third chapter to SDK. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: (this is the last time I'm putting this up… I DO NOT OWN!**

--------/

_I suppose you think you know who I am by now. You'd be surprised. I have not met any of the chosen so far if that gives you a hint. True, every one in this story has become part of a legend, but some are forgotten more easily than others. A wise man once told me that it is not the person that is the legend, it is the actions that he has done. I wonder if that is true…_

--------/

"This is so unfair," Hermione wailed as she hid her head under her pillow.

Ginny tried desperately not to laugh as she rubbed Hermione's back, "Come now, its not _that_ bad. I mean you just have to spend a few hours with him almost every day."

Hermione's head popped out from under the pillow, "I'm assuming that means you would gladly take the job?" she asked as Ginny tried unsuccessfully to hide a snort.

Ginny turned a faint green as she heard the comment, "He's a git, you can have him."

Hermione sputtered indignantly, "What! I don't, I won't, I am NOT _having_ anyone."

Ginny snickered, "Gotcha."

Hermione growled and glared at her best friend of six years, "You are the embodiment of evil."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we can prank him if you truly want to."

Hermione squealed as she tackled Ginny in a ferocious hug, "Thanks!"

"You know if you prank Snape you would have to do the same to me right?"

They turned to where Tonks was standing in the doorway. Ginny gasped in mock-outrage, "No! You're standing up for the slimy git!"

Tonks shook her head as she caught Hermione's look of curiousity.

"I'm the new Defense teacher," she explained.

Hermione grinned, "Yay! I'm not alone in this project of torture."

Luna gave her a weird look as she stepped into the room, "Torture by Snak Narks perhaps?"

They all stared at her, "Riiigght," Ginny said slowly, she shook her head, "I'm going to go see if Neville will exercise with me," she turned and strode to the door as Tonks settled into the spot Ginny had previously occupied.

"Alright, just don't get caught making out with him again," Hermione gave her an absent smile as she listened to Tonks.

Ginny glare at her and muttered under her breath, "We were drunk, stupid idiots."

--------/

"Life is cruel and unusual," Snape moaned as he sat in a chair facing a fire in the living room of Grimmauld place.

Sirius snorted as he fed BuckBeak and Lupin whacked him over the head with the poker then returned to tending the fire. Bill and Fleur were seating on the loveseat by Snape watching him amused by his mood.

Snape glared at his enemy, "You're just loving this aren't you?"

Sirius grinned, "Well of course. It's not every day you see a 40 year old bested by a teenager."

Snape sniffed, "36 thank you, you should know."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Whatever! Whatever? How can you say that? How would you like to spend a few months with a kid for god sakes!"

Sirius leered, "I'd enjoy myself."

Lupin smacked him upside the head with the poker stick, "Pedophile."

Snape gave him a disgusted look, "You're sick."

Sirius winked, "But I'm good at it."

Fleur, surprisingly, snickered and Bill gave her a wounded look, "Hey no fair!"

"That's what I said!" Snape cried in despair.

Lupin sneered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

They all glared at him.

"I'm getting the feeling that my bed will be cold tonight," Sirius said suspiciously to Lupin

Lupin shoot him a look that said 'you are SO dead, "And the prize goes to…"

Snape stuck his tongue out at Sirius, "So there."

"Now THAT was mature," Bill shook his head.

"Mature? Mature! What's mature is when adults plan things… ALONE!"

Everyone groaned as Snape continued to rant, pulling things out of the blue on child maturity.

Sirius glared at Bill, "Thanks _so_ much."

Bill smiled suddenly, "Really Snape what's so bad about it? From what I hear, you enjoy fighting with Hermione."

"Miss Granger, "he emphasized the two words, "Is a stuck up know it all, and that's all I will say."

"So you _do_ enjoy fighzing vith 'ar?" Fleur asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you are insinuating something with that comment?" Snape asked her suspiciously. She returned it with an innocent blink of her big blue eyes.

Snape slunk down in his chair grumbling and sulking.

--------/

Ginny walked along a hallway that was dimly lit and thought over the past summer and how the six in the group had changed. By the time they went to platform 9 and ¾ next week, she was sure they would barely be recognizable to their other friends. Including herself, she thought, blushing slightly. She didn't have a crush on Harry anymore that was for sure. Oh no, her heart belonged to another. She had read that somewhere and thought it very romantic. She blushed again. She was a warrior; she wasn't a romantic.

They had all changed, but she thought Neville had changed the most. Out of everything they had been practicing since last Christmas he was the best at wandless magic and martial arts. You could tell because he was a lot more muscular and a lot more balanced. His second best was (ironically) gymnastics.

Luna was actually the best at gymnastics though. She had quit being_ quite_ so ditzy, but she still had her moments. She was very intelligent and the groups mission planner.

Ron, surprisingly, was very good at muggle street fighting and wrestling. He was even more muscular than Neville. He was a lot more quiet too. Ginny had seen him eyeing Luna the past couple of weeks. She and Neville had an ongoing bet to see how long it took for Ron to ask her out.

Harry reminded Ginny of Oliver Wood with his fanaticism for the group and the 'Code' as they called it. Ever since he had faced Bellatrix Lestrange in the last mission it had grown worse. It wasn't _too_ bad, but it was starting to worry Ron. And when Ron worried, it was usually pretty bad. Harry was the best at sword fighting and fencing.

As for Hermione, besides Neville, she had changed the most. She was no longer the mousy bookworm. Oh no, her ongoing feud with the slimy git of a teacher proved that. She was the best dueler and knife-thrower of the group. Her slender body had grown quite a lot in the past few months. She was almost as tall as Ron.

She didn't know it, but Ginny herself had improved to. She was outgoing, talkative, and easy to be around. Not to mention she was the best gun person the group had. She was also the best mind communicator they had. It was stated in the Code that if the enemy took anyone that was part of the group they would contact the others via mind to mind so the others couldn't fall into a trap. It was something that Hermione had been working on since last Christmas; they now had it down pat.

Ginny sighed as she went through her memories of what all they had done in the past ten months, it had been hard, but it was definitely worth it.

She looked up from her contemplation of the floor and saw Neville leaning against a doorframe reading a thin book.

"Hey Neville."

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Gin-Gin," he smirked, "Ten sickles please."

Ginny groaned but her heart sped up at his smile, "When did he do it?"

"This morning, on bended knee."

"I am so killing my brother," Ginny mumbled as she handed over the money.

"Hey at least he and Luna are happy and are now making calf-eyes at each other."

Ginny thought of a brilliant idea when he said that. She gave him a wicked grin, "How about this, I bet you that Hermione and Snape will be making calf-eyes at each other by the time the ball rolls around."

Neville returned her grin, "Done fifteen sickles to the winner, and the loser has to be the winner's slave for a week as well."

Ginny's eyes flashed as she considered it, "Done."

They shook on it.

---------/

Whew, and there you are. Hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Now come on, push that little purple button, you know you want to…feed the author...

_Ciao! _

_The Goddess of Destiny_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, now that I've updated I'm getting a lot of reviews. So I decided I would update again. This (I think) will be a relatively short chapter. I'll give you a warning though, you'll probably wind up thinking I'm completely nuts, but it just might be the fact that I still haven't gone to bed yet. I hope you enjoy! And now that I've really looked at all the things pointing to the end of HBP, I believe that Snape is ultimately a good guy. I'm also wondering that if that's the case if Dumbledore actually is a manipulative bastard…

---------/

"Great dinner Molly," Sirius said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Molly preened, "I aim to please."

Fred snorted, "Don't we all know that."

Mr. Weasley gave him a shocked look, "Fred! Where on earth did you think of something like that?" he scolded as the other people around the table fell over each other laughing. It was the night before Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were to go back to Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur especially thought it was funny. Snape just scowled as Tonks,Lupin, Charlie, and Sirius smirked at the Weasley's discomfort. The other six were slightly confused until George said,

"Nice, we'll have to use that one when she starts going on about how she birthed two trouble-makers like us."

Ginny and Ron snickered, as the other laughed outright.

Lupin smiled when he saw Molly blush, "Come now at least it's not as bad as the year Sirius and I found out that Snape-"

"Don't _even_ say it unless you would like me to cut out your tongue with a silver knife," Snape threatened dangerously.

Sirius growled as the room's occupants looked at the three of them curiously, "Really Snivellus, I didn't realize that you actually remembered that incident. Because I would gladly share it…"

The twins looked at Lupin and Sirius eagerly, "Go on tell us."

Snape glared at everyone, "Do I need to hex everyone to make them shut up? I wouldn't tell my friends about it."

"You have friends?" Fred asked just a George said,

"We aren't your friends, now go on, tell us."

Snape scowled as Lupin snorted into his drink, "Well see it was sixth year and Sirius and I were coming back from the kitchens and-"

"Lupin, for Merlin's sake, _shut up!_" Snape hissed.

Lupin smirked in a decidedly un-Lupin like way, "Why should I? What do I get out of it?"

"REMUS! YOU RUTTING LITTLE WOLF! I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION IF YOU REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Sirius howled as everyone gaped at him and Lupin whacked him over the head with his full plate of food and stomped off, then called over his shoulder,

"Sirius Black don't even think for one moment that I'll ever let you into my room tonight."

Snape smirked as Sirius paled.

"He didn't mean that, right?"

Presently, Harry was gaping at his godfather, Tonks and Charlie were struggling to hold in their laughter, and Bill and Fleur were looking suspiciously at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else was gaping at the retreating back of Remus Lupin.

"Really Black, that was really subtle, only you would think of seduction," Snape snickered at the look of horror on Sirius's face.

Now everyone was startled and the twins were looking nauseous.

"Suddenly I do NOT-" Fred started

"REALLY do not want to figure out-"

"What happened between you and-"

"Lupin and Snape." George finished as the twins bolted out of the room.

Harry finally found his tongue, "Holy shit!" he yelled, completely ignoring the girls who were looking offended. He had just had a very weird realization. He wondered if it was passed through godfather/godson relationships, "You and, and, and you two are like, TOGETHER! HOLY SHIT!"

"And the early bird gets the worm," Snape murmured after Harry's explosion.

Sirius was still paling, "Sev, buddy ol pal," completely ignoring Harry because he was still staring after Lupin, "Was he serious?"

Snape scoffed, "Take care of your own problems Black, don't come crying to me, I warned you but did you listen? Noooooo, you were to wrapped up in your perfect little world."

Sirius nearly whimpered, "Come on Sev, you know what its like, don't you? You remember right? Tell me how to fix it."

Snape rolled his eyes as everyone looked at the two enemies. Hermione had a dawning comprehension look in her eye.

"Good god Black, what are you? Sixteen? Because if you are, I'm not helping you out-" he was cut off with a shriek that was now familiar to the snarky Potions Master.

"Holy Mother of God! You three are gay! Holy shit!" Hermione screeched.

It was too much for everyone but Harry, Sirius (who at that moment bolted out of the room following Lupin muttering something about oils and bathtubs), Snape (who was extremely insulted) and Hermione. They all burst out laughing.

"Miss Granger, I am extremely offended that you even thought that."

"Why! You're freakin' sitting there calmly explaining that you wouldn't help Snuffles out and, and –"

"Snuffles?"

"Never mind that, and you just there and, my god! They probably caught you snogging some twittering, blathering idiot and that's why you said you'd cut off Lupin's tongue – though, knowing you, you'd probably enjoy it- not to mention that you seem quite fond of putting people into," Hermione continued to rant and rave while pacing about the room and using wild hand gestures while everyone else besides Snape stared at her in open-mouth shock.

Finally Snape stood up grabbed her arm and proceeded to use a silencing charm and glared at her, "Miss Granger, there's a big hole in your little theory and that is the fact that I'm not gay and I never have been." With that he shoved her into a chair, removed the charm,and stormed out of the room.

Harry was muttering under his breath about something like "probably hereditary, just my luck, he'll never look at me and I swear…" still mumbling he walked out of the room in a daze running into a doorframe as he did so.

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Stupid slimy little git."

Ginny snickered, getting over shock, "Happy now?"

Hermione glared at her then sniffed, "Who cares anyway?" She walked off in a huff.

Everyone looked at each other, everyone thinking the same thing.

_'They are in for a little… surprise'_

--------/

Evil cackles. I hope you enjoyed my little dinner fights. Sorry for the fact that it was all humor, I just had to get it out. Tell me if you guys know any really good insults, I might use them in further spats. Oh, and has anyone figured out who Harry likes? Snickering, do ya wanna hint? He's evil, he's b- whoops! Can't give anything away now can I? Review please!

_Ciao!_

_The Goddess of Destiny_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm actually updating! So here you go…the next chapter of Snape Doesn't Know. And no, Snape isn't gay!

--------/

_To look through one's eyes and not being able to see…that is truly an unenviable trait. To be so narrow minded as to be put into a place you despise, and still be able to despise it when you are supposed to have learned a lesson. Ah well, perhaps that is why I write this. Perhaps it does not matter. Still I wish for the world to be right again. Stupid wish hunh? But no matter, it's not like anyone listens to me anyway._

---------/

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked him with his eyebrows furrowed as his best friend paced around their room. Harry was constantly running a hand through his hair, biting his lip, biting his _nails_, and looking around wild eyed, "HARRY!" Ron yelled as he tried to get Harry to snap out of his daze.

Harry's head snapped up and he nearly ran into Ron, "No Ron, I happen to NOT be okay," Harry, growled, "I swear, the gods are out to get me. I just know they are. Not to mention this whole thing has got to be hereditary. It has to be. Cuz if it ain't, then I am doomed. Cuz, if it were hereditary, I could make it go away right? Right Ron?" Harry looked hopeful at this.

Ron frowned, "Uh, yes?"

Harry groaned and stomped out of the room. He was definitely doomed. The only person he had ever loved, actually, the only person who had ever made him feel like this, yes well, wouldn't that go over _so_ well? Especially since the library incident. Padma was _still_ thinking that he was crazy. At least, that's what Parvati said.

Harry sneered, hah! Parvati was nothing but a big old gossip. Harry bit his lower lip suddenly. What if Padma had told Parvati? Then the whole school would know! And then they would think he was even crazier. Harry growled. What did he care about the school? Half of them already thought he was crazy.

He gulped, just in case; he would send a letter to see if Padma had told. He was torn from his thoughts by a ferocious hissing. Distracted, he looked down, then crouched down to get a better look at the three foot thing that had caught his eye.There it was, an emerald green streak of a snake with a white diamond on itsbrow was hissing at him.

:_Sssstupid humansss. They alwaysss ssstep on the tail:_

_:I beg your pardon:_

_:You undersssstand me: _The snake seemed surprised. Well, as surprised as a snake could get anyway.

Harry frowned.

_:Uh yessss, I undersstand:_

The snake paused for a moment than seemed to come to a conclusion.

_:Very well then. You ssssshall be my human. You well entertain me:_

Harry barely smothered a groan as the snake slithered uo his arm and wrapped itself around his chest. How was he ever going to explain this? He looked at the white diamond on its' brow. Yes the gods were out to get him. If they weren't then why had he met a snake with a white diamond on it's body just to remind him of the person he had a major crush on?

---------/

Hermione woke up the day of September 1st in a distinctly unhappy mood. Ever since she had gotten her letter she had wanted it to disappear along with her duties about the Yule Ball. No such luck, September first was still and here and she still going to have to find out whom the Head Boy was. If it was another Slytherin she was _so _going to resign.

"Oh my dearest Hermione," a singsong voice had her bolting upright thinking of torturous showers and make up sessions with Ginny.

"Uh, don't come in! I'm er, not dressed! So uh, don't come in!"

The door opened. Hermione flopped back against the mattress as she saw Ginny come in with her hands filled with shampoos and make up. Looks like she would be going through tortures this morning.

--------/

Yes I know it was ridiculously short, but hey, the next chapter is going to be the longest yet. So you know, patience is a virtue!

_Ciao!_

_The Goddess_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm updating again. Ya'll are _so _lucky, if my dad wasn't hogging the computer, I wouldn't have thought of this chapter. So here you guys go.

--------/

"Ginny, this really isn't necessary, I'm quite pretty without make up," Hermione was getting desperate; Ginny had already applied lip-gloss and was starting in on the eyeliner.

"Nonsense, this is just a touch up."

"OW! Ginny, in case you haven't noticed, THAT WAS MY EYE!"

"Hermione, could you please keep it down?" Luna asked her sleepily from the doorway.

"Sorry Lun - OW!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin Ginny," Luna exclaimed as she held back a yawn.She strode toward the girls, "This is how you put on eyeliner," Luna took the make up from Ginny and promptly finished all the work in five seconds flat, "There, all done."

Ginny gaped at her, "How'd you do that?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of Plush Beauty Salon?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I work there in the summer."

"Oh."

"Now, Hermione, for your clothes, what will you be wearing?" Luna asked her.

Hermione glared at the two other girls, "Bite me."

Luna tsked, "Well, that wasn't very nice. Ginny go get some of your clothes, the cool ones."

Hermione paled, "Oh no, no way in all the seven hells," she shot out of the bed, clad only in her spaghetti strap pajama top and her skimpy shorts, and out of the room. Luna and Ginny followed her down the stairs, through the living room, and into the entryway where Hermione crashed into a tall figure at full speed, which she had acquired over the summer. Her and the figure both went flying.

"Ooohh, my head, what did I run into? A rock?" Hermione groaned as she sat up clutching both sides of her head. Ginny and Luna quietly snickered in the background as Molly and Tonks and Charlie came running at the sound of Mrs. Black's screeches. Tonks screeched to a halt as she took in the sight. A second later both Charlie and her were doubled over with laughter.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to GET OFF ME!" Snape yelled as he tried to get up.

Hermione squeaked as she saw her furious Potions Master. She scrambled up but in her haste she tripped over his cloak and landed, again and very painfully, on her now livid teacher, "Sorry, sorry, getting off, right away sir."

Tonks' laughter turned toward full-blown roars, "And I thought I was clumsy!"

Hermione's face was beet red as she finally got to her feet and stood by Luna and Ginny, determinedly ignoring their chuckles.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Molly asked as she stunned the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"What! Does anyone care about me!" Snape growled.

"You got up, you're fine," Neville commented as he came down the stairs in his pajamas along with the twins and Harry and Ron.

"So Hermione-"  
"Why didn't you say-"

"That you wore _that_ to bed?" George commented, as he looked her up and down.

Hermione glared at him, "Shut up."

Snape muttered to himself as he strode off toward the kitchen.

"Geez, what happened? Why would he be calling you a child sl-"  
"Do you ever shut up Fred!" George hissed as he clamped a hand over his twin's mouth.

"ANYway, what happened?" Ron went over to Luna and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, just a mid disagreement," Ginny said hastily.

"Mild? _Mild?_ MILD! If you two would lay off on the make up I would not be in this situation!" Hermione shouted, "I don't want to be one of those stupid bimbos that only think of make up and boys! We have other, more IMPORTANT things to do! Or have you forgotten the Code?"

Luna looked sheepish while Ginny and everyone else looked shocked. Harry in particular looked ashamed. Hermione was right; they had a whole lot of important things to do. This was no time for silly crushes, he had to get his act together, no more stupid stuff.

"Meeting, NOW!" Harry barked.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron snapped to attention while Fred, George, Molly, Tonks and Charlie looked on in amazement. Had Harry just called for something and the other five had followed, no questions asked? Holy mother of Merlin, Albus had to know about this.

"Get the Order members together," Molly said softly still looking after the six youths.

"Right."

"Right away ma'am," Tonks said seriously.

---------/

Harry paced back in forth in their secret room. He had an idea about where the last Horcrux was.

"Okay listen up, we have an idea about where the last Horcrux is right?"

"That's what my contact says," replied Luna.

"Good, during the school year we will practice our espionage tactics by looking for information alright? No one needs to know except us. Hermione, look for information about Horcruxes in the library or anywhere else you can think of. Gin, can you help her?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Neville, Ron and Luna, look for any Death Eater sympathizers in the school."

"Yes sir," came three voices in accord.

"Hey Harry, what about you?" Hermione said nervously.

He gave her a grin, "Don't worry about me, you'll find out soon enough."

He looked over at the grim faces, "Remember the Code."

They nodded solemnly, it would have been comical if the situation hadn't been deadly serious, and if all six youths weren't weapons themselves.

---------/

"Albus, you wouldn't have believed it! Hell, if I hadn't been there, I wouldn't believe it!" Charlie exclaimed.

The Headmaster looked grim, this was no joke that Harry was playing; all ot the childrenhad been trained to be deadly weapons.

Snape was astounded; the training had not been a joke like he thought, "Headmaster? What shall we do?"

Dumbledore ignored him, "Those captures of the Horcruxes, it wasn't pure luck and a bit of talent, it was pure skill."

Moody chuckled, "Who was right? I told you they were great Albus, you have to look past the façade they put up."

Molly sighed and Arthur held tighter to her, "My babies are growing up."

Sirius snorted, "I can't believe it."

Remus glared at him, "Why not? Those kids are special, they are the key figures in destroying the dark."

Soon an argument erupted over that idea. Tonks thought it was a bit neat; Charlie and Bill didn't mind in the least, it was the rest that presented the problem.

Over all the arguments, no one heard the murmur, "And that's what I was afraid of. The destruction of the dark."

--------/

Zair you go. The next chapter (I think) will be the welcoming feast. At least I hope so. Hope you enjoyed this!

_Ciao!_

_The Goddess_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm back with the seventh chapter of SDK. **

**---------/**

_So many things happen in our world that we cannot stop. If you had a chance to stop something you know is evil, would you do it? I wish that I could know if I would. Enough, I'm babbling, so now on to the account of what happens next._

---------/

"We've trained long and hard Harry," Neville said as the six sat around their room about two hours before they had to leave, "What do you propose to do with our allegiance?" Harry frowned at these words.

"Well, we could present ourselves as allies," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Ron, not all of us play chess," Hermione said.

Luna and Ginny snickered, "He means to our family names. Like the purebloods. Say, if we wanted to show our alliance on paper it would say:

Lord Potter allied with:

Lord Longbottom

Lady Lovegood

Lord Weasley

Lady Weasley."

Hermione stared at Luna, "Oh."

Harry looked excited, "That would be perfect! Hermione, you're good at conjuring, could you make badges or something that could say that something to that effect to the rest of the wizarding world?"

Hermione grinned, "Absolutely." The rest paused to watch her work her magic. After about twenty minutes six badges appeared on their respective owners, "I put them with our animagus forms."

Harry's badge was gold and silver with a black panther and five animals in a circle around it. There was a silver P in the middle of the animal circle and the panther was lying at the bottom of it.

Ron's was red and gold with a W and a tiger lying on top of the W. The gold intertwined with a small silver P to the right of the badge.

Hermione's was blue and silver with a G in the middle and red-tailed hawk swooping down to settle on the rim of the G. The silver made a P in the background.

Neville's was gold and green with the L in the background, slightly blurred; the P was small and to the bottom left. A black Labrador snoozed in between the two letters.

Luna's was green and silver with the L dominating the whole thing with a silver colored wolf entwined with a P in the background.

Ginny's was also red and gold with the W at one corner and the gold P in another; a red fox frolicked in between the two.

"Oh wow, these are beautiful, Hermione," Ron nodded to the girl as she blushed.

"Thanks."

"This is so cool, and since we're all almost to our inheritance, with the exception of Ginny and Luna, this is even better," Neville marveled.

Harry's brow furrowed, "How?"

Ron sighed, "All of us are nobility, with the exception of me, Ginny and Hermione, we're major nobility, this will not go unnoticed."

Hermione looked surprised, "And how am I of nobility?"

"Salazar decreed that anyone who reaches magical maturity during Hogwarts term and did something to help further education, you would be granted a position of nobility," Ginny explained.

"How do you know that and I don't?"  
"It's a pureblood thing."  
"Ah."

"ANYway, is everyone packed and ready to go for the train ride?"

They all nodded to Harry's inquiry.

"Have you all sent your familiars down?"

More nods.

"Have you all eaten?"

More nods.

"Alright then, animagus practice anyone?"

Grins galore.

--------/

As soon as Harry entered the platform, he felt eyes on him. He stiffened as everyone gaped at him and his little entourage.

He and Neville wore in front and Luna and Ron were behind them, making calf eyes at each other. Ginny and Hermione were in the back, giggling over Ron and Luna's antics. They all proudly displayed their new badges that signaled their alliance.

Harry was pulled up short by a drawling voice.

"Well, well, look who it is," the sneering voice was accompanied by a shrill giggle.

The six youths slowly turned around, not afraid to show that they were at full power.

"Theodore Nott, what a pleasure," Harry stretched out the last word as he eyed the blond, brown eyed boy. He looked startled as he took in the girl hanging on to his arm.

"Padma Patil?" Ginny screeched, "Weren't you going out with Justin Finch-Fletchly? And why is Pansy hanging around with you?"

Pansy sneered, although she was watchful inside, things had changed over the summer. She was no longer the idiot she once was, she knew this but she didn't have to show it to the others, "Oh look the little blood traitor, how's the summer been?"

"Back off you two," Neville smirked at the surprised looks he got, "As for you Padma, I sincerely hope that you know what the fuck you're doing."

Padma gaped at him. Pansy was ever watchful, the boy had grown a backbone; she'd have to tell Draco and Blaise.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured as Blaise and Draco stepped throught the barrier and came toward their rapidly attention getting group.

"What's with this Nott?" Draco asked as he surveyed the group wit interest, "Are you lowering yourself to associate with wanna be heroes, mudbloods, and blood traitors now?"

Blaise snickered, "After all, it's not like the little bitches are worth anything."

Luna growled suddenly and jumped to move herself into a protective stance in front of the six allies, "Move out of my territory beta, you have no rights here." She snarled.

Blaise cursed at her, "Stupid alpha, we're on neutral."

"You overstepped your bounds! Move!"

Blaise whimpered as he scuttled behind to where Pansy stood.

The Slytherins gaped at the other groups' retreating backs.

Neville turned and smirked at them, "Oh no, you've pissed her off now. This will be so much fun to watch."

He gave a mocking wave and hurried after the others.

--------/

Neville slammed the door to the train compartment shut and surveyed the people in it. Ginny and Hermione were talking quietly as they watched a furious Ron pace back and forth. Harry was staring out the window and Luna was watching Ron and running a hand through her hair repeatedly.

"Well, that was interesting," he said mildly.

"Yes, very much so," Harry replied, turning his gaze to Ron.

Ron growled, reminiscent of his tiger form, "Luna, what's up with you and Blaise?"

Luna stiffened, but then sighed and spoke, "You are familiar with the term _sanasamache,_ yes?"

"It means soul mate in Gaelic, why do you ask?" Hermione replied.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "It was applied to the pureblood's families when one recognized another by a certain type of means as their soul mate."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, "Who are you and what have you done with Ron? My Ron is not so smart."

Ron glared at her, "Didn't you ever pay attention to the things Dad told us when we were growing up?"

Neville nodded grimly, " No one can deny _sanasamache_. It pushed you to physical intimacy and a mind merge that will complete your bond. If you try to fight it, the attraction will become unbearable."

Harry glared at him, " It can too be denied! There have been successful denials before!"

Hermione shivered suddenly, "No matter what, it does not sound pleasant."

Harry gave a whimper as he curled into himself, "It's not, oh by all the hells, it's not pleasant at all."

Ron went slack-jawed, "You and Luna both! This is impossible!"

"This is too weird," Ginny muttered.

"You have no idea. My parents had it," Luna said, "They couldn't harm each other at all, no matter what. If there was just a harsh word, there was instant remorse. Dad told me a little about it. Until the bond is fulfilled, there will be an unbearable need. I'm surprised that he still lived when Mum died. He told me that when the bond is fulfilled, the feeling of rightness surpasses no other."

The rest of their group stared at Harry and Luna until Neville murmured, "And you and two others have it."

Ron tried to calm himself but a tic twitched under his eye, " We know Luna has Blaise, but what of you Harry?"

Harry buried his head in his knees and moaned, " You _don't_ want to know. But I'll say this, my new pet snake has their name."

Hermione looked interested, "The one with the white diamond on it's forehead?"

Ron paled, "_Theodore!"_ he screeched. A thud was heard as he hit the floor.

Neville leaned over him with a small chuckle, "That went over well. But really Harry, I never knew you played for the home team," he teased.

Harry sent him an ineffective glare. He was startled when a second thud was heard outside the compartment door. He suddenly had a really bad feeling about who was outside…

--------/

**There you go, the seventh chapter. Now REVIEW!**

_Ciao!_

_The Goddess_


	8. Chapter 8

And again I'm updating. Aren't ya'll soooo proud of me? HUGS 

**--------/**

"Severus, have you told her yet?" Lupin's voice had Severus stiffening almost immediately.

"Really Remus, what are you talking about?" Tonks joined the duo at the teacher's table in the Great Hall, as they waited for the students to arrive.

Lupin turned a charming, but nervous, smile her way, "Why nothing, of course."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Lupin had been hounding him all week about the blasted chit; it was getting tiresome. He checked the time and took a small sip of wine from his cup… and promptly spat it back out as the Great Hall's doors banged open and six people strode and took seats at their respective tables. They were wearing badges that signified an allegiance to a higher Lord.

He wasn't the only one gaping. Teachers up and down the table were staring at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They had had the audacity to do something that hadn't been done in nigh unto a hundred years.

Snape was startled again as the doors burst open once again, letting in six Slytherins, and one Ravenclaw, the rest of the students followed them, giving all thirteen of the students a wide berth. Now Severus wanted to know exactly what had happened on the train that would cause thirteen students to be ostracized.

He forgot that notion as soon as he saw his secret love being hugged and touched by the boy sitting next to her. Then he was just plain furious.

--------/

(Hogwarts Express: 30 minutes earlier.)

"Padma, go away," Theodore ordered. Padma looked to protest, but one glare made her slink away.

Blaise was sitting on one bench; Crabbe and Goyle flanked him. Draco had propped himself up on the windowsill, and Pansy sat at his feet. Theodore sighed and plopped himself down on the bench opposite of Blaise.

"So," Draco started as he eyed Blaise, "What exactly happened out there?"

"None of your business," Blaise snapped.

Theodore raised an elegant eyebrow, "Ever heard of _sanasamache_ Zabini?"

Blaise flushed, "That's not it Theo! She's just higher up in the wolf pack is all. But just wait; one more test and _I_ become the higher alpha and then let's see who controls who."

Pansy smirked, "Only you Blaise. Why didn't you take the last test with the rest of us? All of us are alphas."

Blaise glared at her and mumbled to himself that sounded suspiciously like, "Just wait, I'll have that upstart bitch begging at my feet."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Theodore, "And what about you? When did you start dating a Patil?"

Theo smirked, "Let's just say that the library bookshelves are really strong."

Blaise and Draco snickered as Pansy groaned, "I am so out of here if ya'll are talking about sex." She stood and walked out.

--------/

"Stupid boys," Pansy muttered, "When will they see the signs?"

Her head snapped up as she heard a screech and a loud thud. Heads popped out of doorways to see what the commotion was all about. She looked at the compartment that she assumed the noise came from curiously. She tiptoed up to the door in time to hear, "Never thought you played for the home team Harry." Her jaw dropped. The famous Harry Potter was gay? She heard another thud behind she turned on her heel to find another unconscious body right behind her. It was the Finnegan boy.

--------/

Hermione inched toward the compartment door and threw it open. She saw a fleeing backside and an unconscious body in front of the door.

"Hey, uh, Hermione, who is it?" Harry said nervously.

Hermione gulped, Harry WAS NOT going to like this, "Heh, heh, it was, erm, uh, it was Seamus Finnegan," she squeaked.

"WHO!" he bellowed.

Ron jumped as he got to his feet, rubbing his head, "Blimey Harry," he winced, "That was loud."

Seamus stirred, groaned and then his eyes popped open. He got to his feet then rushed and tackled Harry.

Ron looked bemused, "Uh, Harry, what's going on?"

Seamus, currently patting Harry on the head and trying to bear hug him at the same time, answered, "Now that I know Harry is gay, he'll be all mine."

Harry looked furious, "Now see here Seamus-"

"Don't worry, I see all of you," Seamus threw Harry's body an appreciative glance.

"Uh, Seamus, I think you're suffocating him," Neville said timidly trying to edge behind Ginny and Luna.

"Well since he plays for the home team, it's not like anyone else will have him," the cold voice was full of anger.

All eyes turned to the doorway where Theodore, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were.

Harry jumped to his feet, shoving Seamus to the floor, and sneered at the Slytherins, "Shut your trap Nott, it's not like you're attractive."

Draco smirked, "At least he's better looking than all of you put together."

Ron flushed, "Shut up ferret face."

Blaise glared at Luna, "You might want to keep your weasel in line Loony."

"You ought to think of new names, "Neville said coldly, "Thos are getting just a wee bit old," he ignored the surprised looks that he got from the gathering crowd.

"Really now," Harry said mildly, "What did we ever do to you? I mean it's not like we…force…people to do things to deny something now do we?"

Theodore growled, "Stuff it scarhead, there's nothing there to fucking deny you jack ass."

Harry sneered, "Face the damn facts you piece of shit, or are you to cowardly to prove yourself?"

With a bellow of rage, Theodore threw himself on Harry, tackling him, "I said stuff it Potter! There isn't anything there!"

"Is it just me or is he sounding desperate there?" Ginny snickered.

Neville and Hermione snorted while Luna and Blaise broke from their glaring contest to watch the muggle fighting. Draco and Pansy looked shocked that an upstanding pureblood and a Slytherin would participate in such a thing.

The fight was broken when the announcement for the arrival at Hogsmeade came. The crowd dispersed amongst grumblings.

Harry shoved the other boy off and stood, wiping at a bloodied nose, "Now who's better _pureblood_?" he mocked as Draco helped Theo up, then held him back as the other boy tried to leap on Harry again.

"Ta ta for now lovely," Harry taunted as he and the others stepped out of the train.

--------/

There you go, I hope you get it. As for your answer Severus-fan, the recognition happens differently for individual people. As for your other question, well you'll just have to figure that out.

_**Ciao!**_

_**The Goddess**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back. This is the ninth installment of SDK! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--------/**

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione's voice was shrill with disbelief.

The rest of the group winced at the sound as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. They waved Luna off to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the students filed in after them.

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh, "Look 'Mione, just let it drop will you. You know I wouldn't fight unless I had a reason, and a really good one at that."

Hermione glared at him but nodded when Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back, in a few minutes our new students will be sorted, and I must have some words with you. Things are changing, drastically. It's up to you older students to show our new students the right way to live," Dumbledore gave the solemn audience a grave look. Then he gave a boisterous laugh, "So have fun, and live a little. And we do have a few new teachers. Nymphadora Tonks is our Defense Professor with Professor Lupin as her assistant. Our Head Boy and Girl are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Let's give them all a round of applause shall we?"

The hall burst into excited chattering as they clapped fro the named persons. However, Hermione Granger was disgruntled, but not surprised. The Great Halls doors opened and about twenty students walked in with a mixture of fear and awe. The sorting commenced and soon enough five new students were seated at each table.

Hermione frowned, "That was a wee bit weird."

"Hmm?" Neville asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing."

Ginny was giving Harry a thoughtful look and said, "Harry, how exactly did you and Nott find out you were, well, you know."

Harry flushed, "Apparently you guys can't leave well enough alone."

They all grinned, "Nope."  
"Okay since you're so determined to know this, I'll tell you. Let's see, Once upon a time, in a land far, far, far,-"

"Good God Harry, you really aren't going to do that are you?" Ron looked horrified.

"Nah, I'll just go ahead and tell you. Honestly speaking, it was rainy out or I would have been practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match. Instead I went to the library to catch up on my homework. That was my first mistake. So there I was, minding my own business, just studying for potions when all of a sudden I hear a really odd sound." Harry paused dramatically and Ron, Ginny, and Neville giggled.

"Anyway I look around a bit to see if someone's hurt or something 'cuz I could of sworn I heard a muffled scream. So I got up and start looking under tables and behind bookshelves, mind you the entire library was deserted. I hear this really odd sound again. Only it was way deeper than the other one."

Ron and Neville were looking as thought they were going to get sick. Ginny and Hermione were visibly paling.

Harry sighed, "So I followed the sound and what did I find? None other than Theodore and Padma Patil screwing each other silly against a bookshelf, Needless to say, at the time I was extremely disgusted. So I oh- so-politely asked them what the fuck they we're doing. They were extremely surprised if I recall correctly. Nott's eyes met mine, and well the rest was history. Padma knows of course, she tried to call it off, but Nott wouldn't hear of it. He is _really_ into denial."

They all looked ill now.

"Oh dear Merlin Harry, I feel for you, I really do," Hermione winced, "That's got to be painful."

Harry gave her a sharp look, but he smiled, "Thanks Hermione, I'm dealing with it."

Everyone around them stood suddenly, apparently it was time to go. They got up, never noticing the malicious look that filled the face of the one that watched them leave.

--------/

Theodore glared as he watched Padma walk to the Ravenclaw table as the feast started.

"She _should_ be with me!"

Draco and Blaise snickered as Pansy's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Theo, honestly, you're acting like Draco used to."

Draco stopped laughing in a split-second, "Excuse me? Used to? Love, I haven't changed."

Blaise suddenly gave him a suspicious look," Wait a minute. Yes you have! Ever since the end of our sixth year you've been acting funny. It's like you and Theo over there switched places!"

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement and Draco and Theodore stared at them.

"Shit…if they think something's different then…"

"Something might actually be wrong," Draco whispered as he shut his gaping mouth.

Pansy gave a curt nod, "And that's not all. Longbottom's actually grown a backbone."

"We all now that much," Blaise scowled.

"Shut it Blaise. I'm trying to think." Pansy muttered.

"Well by all means, don't hurt yourself."

Pansy glared at him as they stood up and started for the Slytherin common rooms as the feast ended, "Honestly Blaise, you're starting to sound like those Gryffindors that we Slytherins SUPPOSEDLY despise. Anyway, it seems to me that Mr. Potter has gathered an alliance around himself." They stepped through the Slytherin doorway; she turned to face the now contemplative boys, "So what are we going to do about it?"

They stared at her, "When the hell did you get so smart?" Draco asked her.

Pansy gave him a cold glare "Things change."

Theodore smiled suddenly, "We challenge them, the pureblood way."

"Mr. Nott, you do realize that a pureblood challenge in this school is forbidden, yes?"

Theodore scowled at his Head of House as the group turned toward him, "Come on, Professor, you ruin everything for us."

Snape smirked, "I asked you if you were aware of the rules, not that I would stop you. Now, Mr. Malfoy, your Head Boy rooms are now prepared, please, follow me."

Draco nodded, "How about the Astronomy Tower tomorrow, it's the last free day we have." The others nodded.

--------/

"_It has started my Lady."_

"_Yes, this is good. Very good."_

"_Is it almost time?"_

"_Almost. Almost."_

--------/

Luna woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She could have sworn she heard a howl. Oh shit, it wasn't the full moon, was it? She scrambled out of bed and headed to her window and looked up.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOO……" the bone-chilling howl had her trembling in a fear as old as time. Now she would never be free. It was only a matter of when, where and how.

---------/

He galloped through the forest, delighting in striking fear in others. He snapped at a rabbit and was thrilled to hear a shrill shriek. He breathed in the fear as if it were an elixir. He gave another howl as he sensed her wakening. She was frightened. He enjoyed it. Soon now, soon now he would have her. She would obey him just like the others that were under his control, and he would make her suffer.

---------/

"You've changed…" the word echoed through Draco's mind, "Ever heard of the term sanasamache…"

Draco growled in frustration. Father, before he had died, had said that he had no soulmate. Draco knew it to be true. A while back he had felt the burning sensation that meant that his soulmate belonged to another in every sense of the word.

He sighed. He had no idea if he had changed or not. Although, ever since last year, a few days before term had ended for the summer, he had one exceptional memory.

_Flashback_:

"Hey Draco, going somewhere?" Blaise gave him a smile.

Draco barely noticed as he continued to shadow the people that most interested him, "I'm a bit busy Blaise, if you don't mind," he brushed past the startled boy. He had to know if the rumors were true. He _had_ to.

They stopped in a deserted garden near the Herbology hothouses.

"Ronald, really, are you serious about this? Is this what you want?" the girl flashed him a small, uncertain smile.

"Luna, you are more than I could ever want."

Draco looked away, disgusted. He glanced at the couple again and choked as he saw them sucking each other's faces off. His lip curled.

"Well, don't mind me one little bit. I'll just puke somewhere else," he had to force cruelty into his voice.

They jumped apart, startle, before Draco was faced with Ron's wrath.

"DAMN IT MALFOY! If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me for Merlin's sake!"

"Dear God, Weasel, don't flatter yourself!"

"Look Ferret boy, why the hell are you here!"

"Oh, pardon me for taking a nice, relaxing stroll on such a lovely day."

"I won't! It _was_ lovely until you showed up! Now it's ruined!"

Draco was stung and he didn't know why, "Well I'll just be on my merry way then." He turned and stomped off.

END FLASHBACK 

Draco sighed, stupid Weasel. He really hated that guy.

-------/

**There, all finished. R/R please!**

**The Goddess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back! Hope you like this!**

**---------/**

_You can see something terrible and survive. You can pretend with the best of them that it did not happen. But when it matters most, you will remember what happened, and the consequences that led up to it. Perhaps, perhaps that is the most terrifying of all._

---------/

"I can't believe this," Snape muttered as he looked at the picture in his hand, "I remember you know. How it used to feel. I remember, maybe this time around I can actually do something about it." He sighed as he looked at the picture. It had been so long ago He had been young then. Impossibly young and naïve. He had thought they would be together forever.

"Professor! Come quick!" The third year burst through the door to his classroom, "They actually did it! And you know what happens next! You can't back out of a pureblood challenge!"

Snape swore as he got to his feet. The third year bolted out of the classroom. He stopped for a second and looked at the picture.

"You know what, this time around, I won't let her go. I made mistakes I'm not proud of, but don't worry my little flower, I won't make that mistake this time." He cast a concealing charm on the picture and followed the third year out the door. If the challenge had actually happened, things were gong to change.

----------/

Dumbledore sincerely hoped that the six he was watching weren't going to do anything rash. They were so young; they could be hurt so easily. He looked down from the head table and gazed down at the Gryffindor table where the six he were watching looked up and saw him. Harry gave him a small smile. He returned it and let his eyes settle on Miss Lovegood. She gave him a nod. So everything was all right, the other Gryffindors weren't picking on her that much. Good. He didn't need anyone hurt at the moment. He had plans to make. He stood and swept out of the room. He did not notice the four Slytherin students that got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

----------/

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Pansy asked Theodore. He nodded grimly.

"All four of us have been trained since birth for a challenge like this, it's about time to show those little Allies what a real pureblood can do."  
Draco looked nervous, "Hold on a second, the Weasels, Loony, and the Oaf know about the challenge."

Blaise smirked, "Loony is a woman and her dad is a real pureblood for all his nonsense, he wouldn't dare teach her how to fight in a pureblood challenge. As for the Oaf, well his father is insane at the moment, exactly how would he learn? It's passed down Father to Son. And as for the Weasels, when they lost their estates, certain traditions were forgotten. I think it'll be okay to assume that the lore over an obscure tradition such as the pureblood Challenge was forgotten as well."

Theodore stared at him, "You've really thought this over haven't you?"

"Who me?" He gave them an innocent look. He broke out into a devilish grin and howled.

That howl had their hair standing on end.

"Oh shit. He's gone alpha!" They all paled at Draco's words.

--------/

"Luna, are you all right?" Hermione asked her worriedly at the noon meal.

Luna turned to her, her eyes eerily blank, "You feel it don't you?"

Neville swallowed hard, "I know Luna, I know."

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to them, faces like stone.

Hermione looked around at the Gryffindor table, it was quiet, so quiet. Their fellow Gryffindors looked at them, and they looked back. Hermione frowned, and looked around at the rest of the Hall. It was so quiet and subdued. Ravenclaws were solemn, they knew. The Hufflepuffs were silent as well. She didn't dare look at the Slytherin table.

She turned toward the Head table just in time to see Dumbledore leave as well as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout.

"Something's wrong," she said sharply to the others. The only Professors left were Professors Vector and Hooch.

Luna looked up at the bright blue sky above them, "It's beyond wrong and into horrifying."

Ginny and Neville looked at each other, alarmed.

It was then that the last Professors left and four Slytherins made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Besides Ginny and Neville, their group stood up and faced the four oncoming students.

Theodore, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy stood in front of them and glared. Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione glared back. The Slytherins had their wands in their hands. They then waved them soundlessly and four, ornate swords appeared in their respective hands. Theodore stepped up and made a circle in the air around Harry; it shimmered silver.

"With the sword of my most pure and noble ancestors, I command thee, if thee have the bravery of thy forefathers, I now challenge thee. Do thee accept?"

The entire Hall gasped but Harry only smirked and waved his wand. A sword appeared in his hand, it had a ruby set in the hilt.

"I accept, and I wish for thee to know of the bravery of my ancestors."

The Slytherins stiffened. Blaise had been wrong. Luna, Hermione, and Ron waved their wands and swords with gems embedded in the hilts appeared in their hands. Hermione's was a sapphire, Luna's was an amethyst, and Ron's was an emerald.

Pansy stepped up and drew a circle around Hermione, "I challenge thee, and does thee accept?"

Hermione bowed, respective of Pansy's position, "With the courage of my ancestors, I accept the challenge that thee have asked."

Blaise stepped up and placed his sword at the base of Luna's neck, "I ask of thee, the challenge of the pack, does thee accept?"

Luna lowered her sword as the Hall gaped at the pair of them, including their respective allies, "If thee wishes to challenge one such as me, I have naught to do but accept, my lord," she whispered. Blaise's eyes glittered with an unnamed emotion.

Draco stepped up then and drew a circle around Ron, then bowed with his sword touching his nose. He straightened, and glared at Ron, while he lowered his sword, "Pure to Pure, I challenge thee the challenge of the most holy position, should either win, we will understand the position of the other, and say no more. Do thee accept?"

Ron glared as he bowed, his sword touching his nose, "With the blood that runs pure in my veins, I accept the pureblood Challenge."

Theodore and Harry stepped up first while Ron and Draco, Luna and Blaise, and Hermione and Pansy made a circle around them while the rest of the Hall stood by and made an even bigger circle over the entire group.

Theodore and Harry bowed, and then got into position. They circled around each other warily. Theodore charged first, bring his sword up in an arc. Harry blocked and shoved him, sending Theodore sprawling for all of two seconds.

"I see I was wrong, apparently you do know how to fight, no matter, I'll finish you off soon enough," Theodore sneered.

Harry was silent, but his skin was several shades paler. Hermione wrung her hands, "This is bad; they are sanasamache. How can they fight each other?"

"It can be blocked a little, but it takes tremendous will, this can only happen if they have not yet melded their souls," Luna said clearly.

"Bloody hell, look at them!" Ron moaned, "This is so stupid, they can't fight this!" The two fighting enemies were pale and still circling each other after another flurry of blows.

Pansy frowned, "What is this?" she wondered out loud.

Hermione turned to her and sniffed, "Don't you _know_?"

Pansy glared at her, "Know what mudblood?"

Hermione gaped at her, "Isn't clear as day? They are soulmates!"

Pansy stared at her, so did everyone who heard the news. The Hall was now full of astonished whispers.

Theodore glared at Harry, "I don't give a shit what you _think_ is happening, but this is NOT it!"

Harry just gave him a sad look as he tossed his sword aside, "Go on then, hit me with you best shot."

"I will!" Theodore charged him, his face twisted into a snarl of fury; he brought his sword up once more and swinging it in a thrust to the heart. The next thing that happened would be forever remembered. A white flash of light exploded when the sword touched Harry's chest and both boys flew backward. Draco snarled as he and Ron stepped out into the middle of the circle.

"I don't know what you did to Theodore, but I'm not that easy to beat!"

The swords clanged and crashed in a flurry of blows. Both opponents were extremely well trained. Ron twisted, narrowly avoiding another blow and brought his foot up and around in a roundhouse kick to Draco's face. The boy flew backward and Ron put the tip of his sword to Draco's neck.

"1 to 0 Malfoy," Ron smirked. Draco gave him a death glare as he stepped aside to let Blaise take his place, "Good Luck Luna," he whispered to his former girlfriend as he stepped back.

Luna, shaking like a leaf and on the verge of tears, stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Ready to bow down my dear," Blaise shot her a venomous look. There was no answer.

Hermione wrung her hands again as she finished looking Harry and Theodore over, and making sure every thing was all right. She shot a look toward the circle where Luna had bowed her head.

"What is with her? She's an alpha, shouldn't she be commanding Blaise?"

Pansy sighed, "Blaise is now an alpha male. She now bows down to him."

Hermione stared at her, "But they are also sanasamache, isn't the same thing going to happen like it did with Nott and Harry?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Blaise smirked as he watched her quivering form, "Now, now my dear, I won't be brutal. Much."

He flew forward, intent on slamming her down. He raised his sword and brought it down, she blocked it, but flew backward from the strength of the blow. Her sword clattered to the floor, the sound now echoing through the quiet Hall. She whimpered as she tried to get up. A booted foot slammed down onto her ribcage and she cried out.

Hermione gaped, so didGinny, Neville, Ron, Draco, and Pansy.

"Herms, why is this happening?" Ginny asked her quietly.

Hermione shook her head slowly, "I have no idea. I thought they couldn't harm each other."

Blaise looked down at the fallen girl thoughtfully, "You know, I had no idea this would be so easy."

Luna turned her head away in shame, but a not so gentle hand jerked it back around.

"Look at me when I talk to you bitch. Who is your superior now?"

"You." The admission had the entire Hall staring in horror. To have that admitted in public was the lowest thing a pureblood could do to another of their class. Times were most definitely changing.

Blaise stepped off the girl and turned and walked away as she tried to get up. After a couple of tries she crawled over to her allies and curled into a ball. Ginny flew to her side and picked her up with the help of Neville.

"Finish you challenge with Parkinson, we'll get her to the infirmary," Ginny told Hermione. Hermione gave a grim nod and stepped into the middle of the circle as she saw Theodore and Harry awaken. They stood shakily and stepped away from each other to opposite sides of the circle. They were both embarrassed. She and Pansy bowed to each other and started the challenge. They fought equally for about two minutes before the Hall doors burst open and teacher filed in, Snape in the lead with Dumbledore right behind him.

The two girls paused and faced the teachers as the onlookers, with the exception of, Ron, Draco, Harry, Theodore and Blaise,melted away into the background.

"What is the meaning of this?" thundered the Headmaster.

"Obviously a challenge was set up, but I must ask, where is the one that challenged Miss Lovegood?" Professor Flitwick spoke up, he was angry.

"That does not matter at the moment, I'm sorry Filius, but we have other matters to discuss," Dumbledore said.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked guilty, "Sorry Professor," Harry looked down at the floor.

"Foolish boy, you aren't the only one caught up in this. Quit being a martyr," Snape scowled, "I think I can assume that Miss Granger was behind this as well?"

"Thank you very much Mr. Snape. Go on and blame me like you always do. It makes me feel _so_ much better!"

"I intend to! This is just like you! A little know-it-all show off!"

"Oh me! Let's not talk about you and your chauvinistic views!"

"CHAUVINISTIC! Why don't y-"

"That is enough! This is not mature whatsoever! I expected better from the both of you!" Dumbledore shouted.

They turned toward him, shamefaced and embarrassed.

"Return to your respective rooms. ALL of you!"

They all scampered away until the only person that was left was Dumbledore himself.

---------/

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it . ANYway. For those of you who thought Blaise and Luna were soulmates, well there's your answer. After all, Blaise denied it and Luna never confirmed it. I am SO evil. –Maniacal grin-. Review please!**

_The Goddess_


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh, heh, ya'll REALLY don't want to kill me, right? Cuz, then I couldn't write anymore, so anyway, here's the next chapter of SDK. And yes, Blaise is still an asshole.**

--------/

_Sometimes I devoutly wish that the world would open up and swallow me whole. I see them together and I realize that he does not know. I am thankful of that much at least, until _he_, the one that follows, looks up and catches my eye. He smirks and I grow cold. I have been found out. I am terrified. I am stuck between something that will not, no something that cannot go away. Someone who knows about it will tell, this I know is truth; it is only a matter of time. I am terrified._

_--------/_

_"Please, if I were not desperate, I would not do this."_

_"Must you ask me, of all people, must you ask me?"_

_"Yes, I am so sorry. I know of your hatred, but please Severus, will you do this?"_

_"Very well. What is it that you would ask of me?"_

_"Please, please protect my son."_

_--------/_

Severus leaned back in his chair, watching for any mistakes made by his 7th year NEWT level students. He still could not fathom how Neville Longbottom of all people had made it here. Well, actually, if the Potter boy and Weasley had made it here, than he supposed that Longbottom could. So far so good, no mistakes had been made, knock on wood. Now he could return his concentration to the extremely irritable Head Girl. They had their first meeting with Draco and that insufferable Tonks woman tonight. HE hoped to God that he survived. Damn the chit. Damn her.

Giving in to his urges, he glanced over to the object of his interest. She was currently stirring the Calming Draught in a clockwise motion; good, she was paying attention. He had been ashamed of himself when Albus had scolded them in front of the entire school, including the staff. He hadn't been to the Great Hall for dinner in a week. Not to mention the students that were giggling when they thought he was out of earshot and whispering on whether or not Miss Granger and he would have another argument. Damn her.

---------/

He looked toward the door in anticipation. Soon, soon she would be here. He relished in the feeling that he was the one that put that hunted look in her eyes. He bathed in that feeling of control.

The door creaked open, and she stepped into the cold, dank, dark room.

"You're late," the whisper had her shivering in fear.

"Pl-please, for-forgive me."

"I will not. Strip, now."

"I beg your pardon. If you could repeat th-"

"Do it."

"Bu-but, how, I, do, what?"

"Stop stuttering and do it. I command you Luna."

Luna drew herself up, pride giving her the strength to do so, "Apparently you are unaware of all the Pack rules. A female alpha does not obey if it is in a sexual way. You should know that."

Blaise's eyes grew cold and he gave her a smirk, "It's mating season Luna, alpha male's are in control of everything during this time."

Luna paled and backed away. She would not allow him to do this to her. She swallowed the pride she had used just seconds ago and gave a mental call to Harry, the closest member of their group that was near her.

Blaise grew impatient, "Now, Luna."

Luna gave a snarl of fury, "I will not! I, at least, have this choice. I am not controlled by animal instincts!"

Blaise snarled right back, "I don't give a fat damn what you think you are. I _will_ have you. By force if necessary. Do you understand me? You can run to your little friends all you want, but here, you are _mine_ and no other's!" He lunged at her just as Harry came flying through the doorway.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled with enough force to send Blaise flying into the wall. Harry grabbed Luna and they escaped.

--------/

**All right, so it was short, but hey, a lot of stuff happened, if you know where to look.**

_**Ciao!**_

_**The Goddess**_


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the wait. Please don't kill me. Our computer died this weekend, but I'm doing this at school, with a fire-breathing dragon of a librarian looking over my shoulder. -Shudders- Anyways, here you go. There should be like, maybe three more chapters before this is finished.**

**---------/**

Luna and Harry ran like the Hounds of Hell were after them. Luna knew she shouldn't have gone to Blaise when he had called. She knew it had been mating season, why had she even gone? Come to think of it, she had heard that the Zabini's had some kind of ability to do with wolves from some long ago ancestor. _But you wanted a thrill didn't you; _a snide voice in her head taunted her. Luna shook her head inwardly. That couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Magnificent Mugwump!" Harry gasped as he skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She gave them a look before letting them in.

The Creevey looked up from their spot at in the deserted common room as they tumbled inside. Negatives and pictures littered the table in front of them and they looked grim. Their faces cleared as they took in who it was.

Colin snickered, "Won't Theodore be angry?"

Harry scowled, "Well right now he's screwing Padma so I don't give a shit. In any case we were just getting away from o-"

"One really big mean dog," Luna blurted.

They stared at her.

Harry gave her a quizzical look but turned to the brothers, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

They exchanged looks, "Er, Hermione is AWOL and Ron is sleeping."

"Okay…Luna will you be okay getting to Ravenclaw tower? Do you want me to escort you?"

Luna gave him a tentative smile, "I'll be fine," she turned to go but Harry caught her shoulder.

"Be careful out there. You do still have friends you know, no matter what," he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Remember that."

She nodded and left. Harry gave her retreating form one last concerned look before turning to the Creevey brothers, "Spill. Now."

Dennis gulped, "Really Harry, nothing happened."

Colin sighed, "Remember when you told us to set up cameras around the school? One of them just took a rather disturbing picture."

"Trouble?"

"Not the kind you're thinking of," Dennis muttered.

"Whatever you do Harry, don't go ballistic," Colin advised.

Harry frowned at him and picked up the picture they were looking over.

It was a dark picture, at least the background was. It was hard at first to make out the two people in the picture. One seemed tall and slightly bulky, the other was medium height and slender. It took a lot of squinting and turning the picture this way and that to finally make out what it was. When he did, he wasn't angry, he was just numb with shock and disbelief. It wasn't possible for them to feel that way, it just wasn't.

The picture was of Hermione and Snape. The grungy, greasy git of a Potions master. The moment was frozen in time, clearly visible to those who could see. It seemed that the Potions master was in pain and Hermione was behind him, leaving her expression to go unnoticed by Snape.

She was looking at him with anguish, but the love was definitely there. He though he had it bad, Hermione's feelings were on a totally different level. Perhaps, here, in this situation, the love was returned? It seemed impossible, but maybe it was?

With that thought he dropped the picture and stared at the Creeveys' who seemed as shocked as he was, "Where is she?"

Colin swiveled in his chair to write on a piece of parchment, "Fourth corridor, and two doors to your left."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, suddenly furious, if he had hurt her…

Colin looked at Dennis, "Now what?"

Dennis just gave him a small smile, "Que sera, sera."

---------/

Hermione eyes the doors in trepidation. She so did not want to do this. But as Head Girl, ugh, she had to do it anyway. She started muttering about stupid, idiotic, conniving headmasters as she stomped into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Oohhh…someone's touchy."

"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll get Ron I here." Hermione snarled.

Draco stiffened, "Don't you dare."

"Just try me Ferretface."

He threw her a glare as Tonks came in with Snape, carrying rolls of parchment.

Tonks assessed the situation and narrowed her recently turned blue eyes, "Please behave maturely and like honored students or I'll be forced to do something drastic."

Snape sneered at her, "If you can stay off the floor long enough to do so."

"Alright then," Hermione sighed loudly, "Where do we start?"

Tonks turned to her and forced a smile, "How about the music? Ideas?"

"The Weird Sisters were a hit back in fourth year," Draco said stiffly.

Hermione gave him a surprised glance, "Fine by me."

Tonks frowned, "Why hire a band when you have your own?"

Draco and Hermione stared at her, "Hunh?"

Snape smirked, "I guess you didn't know that Hannah Abbot gathered a band together. It's got three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws in it."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Knowing your intelligence Granger, I am not surprised," Draco taunted.

Hermione sent him an acid smile as Snape snickered, "I'm sure you're not."

He stared at her in surprise, she looked right back at him. He sent her a small smile, "Right then."

Tonks raised an elegant brow, "Now that your little spat's over, can we get on with it?"

Snape smirked, "Everything should be black, with white tapered candles."

They all stared at him and he rolled his eyes, "Fine, how about mistletoe?"

Tonks' eyes lit up, 'That's brilliant!"

Snape looked smug, "I know, it's from my school days."

Hermione gaped, "That is NOT brilliant! Don't you guys remember what happened last year at Christmas with me and mistletoe? I was stuck between the WEASLEY TWINS! How about NO mistletoe!"

Draco snickered, "Scared of hormonal teenage boys Granger?"

'That's an oxymoron not to mention tha-"

We're having mistletoe, so deal with it Miss Granger."

"Excuse me! Just because Lily never liked you and turned you into a sadist doesn't mean you can turn all sadist on me! And don't you dare disregard my avoidance to mistletoe! How would you like to be stuck between to teenagers by a sticking charm that doesn't come off for 24 hours straight!"

Snape stiffened, "That is none of your concern Miss Granger, excuse me."

"Nice going Granger," Draco said disgustedly.

Hermione's eyes grew round and she squeaked, "Gotta go," and flew out that door.

Tonks was still staring at where Snape had been, "Sev had a thing for Mrs. Potter?"

----------/

Hermione ran after Severus and caught his arm. She had no idea why she was doing this except for the fact that she had caused Severus pain and now she had to fix it.

"I would advise you to let me go Miss Granger," he said coldly.

She let go and winced, "Hermione, call me Hermione. And look, I didn't think before I spoke so I want to apologize. I am sorry."

"You know nothing of my life Mi- Hermione. Don't act as if you do."

"O-okay."

"I have it on good authority that the Dark Lord will attack Hogwarts at the Yule Ball. Mistletoe is small enough to not be noticed and big enough to hold things," he turned toward with a surprising amount of speed, "Do you understand what I'm saying Hermione?"

Hermione gulped at his intensity but nodded, "Crystal clear."

Severus gave a curt nod, "Do you remember your first mission Hermione?"

Hermione was confused at the abrupt change of subject but nodded. She was glad he was no longer in pain. She didn't know why she knew this, but she knew it with a bone-deep clarity.

"Yes, you were captured, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you understand my position. Have a nice evening."

Hermione frowned after him and muttered to herself, "Position? The worst they did to me was cast the Cruciatus. Why would he ask about that? That _is_ all they did, right?" She turned to go but bumped into someone, "Oh, hey Harry!"

"Hermione, we need to talk."

----------/

**Dum dum dum. And the plot thickens! …finally… Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Review please! Oh and Que sera sera is Spanish for What will be, will be…or something to that effect.**

_**Ciao!**_

_**Lady**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty, after 8 months, I am finally posting a chapter. Everyone should thank the Mystic Phoenix, cuz; otherwise I never would have gotten of my lazy bum and wrote anything. **

**---------/**

_What I remember most vividly is the day we found a traitor in our midst. It was terrifying to realize that even I, known for my cleverness within my House, did not realize that we were in very real danger. To see the signs yet, not understand them, I guess I'm not clever after all._

**---------/**

"Harry? What's the matter?" Hermione turned and looked curiously at the black-haired boy behind her. She gulped nervously at his furious expression, "Eheh, what's the matter?"

"Hermione, please don't tell me that you're in love with that greasy-haired git!"

"What?" Hermione was completely thrown. She had been quite certain that only she knew about that.

"I'm not stupid Hermione! Look at this!" Harry shoved some pictures under nose, and she blinked at them.

"Eh?" She took them and looked a bit closer. Her face paled as she realized who it was, "Harry, look, it's not what you think…honestly speaking there really isn't anything there except compassion for what he's had to go through."

Harry didn't look convinced, "I said I'm not stupid 'Mione. For one thing, there's _passion_ in the word _compassion_. And another thing, if you want to convince someone that you're not in love with that greasy-haired slime ball, try a little harder to hide it."

Hermione stood there, shocked to the core as a strangely eloquent Harry stalked down the hallway.

"Damn, the Scarhead's actually right for once," A voice to the left of her drawled.

Hermione's disbelieving gaze snapped to the dark shadow and intensified to a glare, "I could say the same to you Draco dear. I'm not the only one hiding things!"

Draco melted out of the shadows, a wry smile playing about his lips, "I'm Slytherin, it's my job to hide things."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sarcasm was a really a very good thing Hermione decided.

Draco smirked and melted back into the shadows. Hermione stomped her foot and nearly screamed in frustration. It was one thing to be given cryptic remarks by Snape and quite another to be told to be cryptic by people who had no idea what was going on.

**----------/**

"Why Severus, what a surprise. Are you not supposed to be planning the Yule Ball with Professor Tonks and the Head Boy and Girl?"

Severus inwardly cursed as he came to a halt with one foot poised on the first step leading to his rooms. He turned smoothly and gave a respectful nod to the man across from him, "Headmaster, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"I've been better," Severus said without thinking then nearly groaned as the Headmaster chuckled delightedly.

"Oh do tell me what happened. Was Draco being mischievous again? Or perhaps Miss Granger confessed her undying love for you?"

Severus stiffened, "Headmaster, I would appreciate not being the butt of your wonderfully witty jokes."

Albus Dumbledore just continued to smile and strolled toward the window they were next to, "What do you think your chances are for the next Quidditch match?"

Severus's eyes lingered on the pitch outside the window and said, "Same as every year's chances since Potter came here."

"Ah."

And no more was said.

**---------/**

"Hey, Harry, where's Hermione?" Ginny called to the boys at the Gryffindor table the next morning as she came running in.

Harry shot her an annoyed look, "In front of your face."

Ginny frowned at the sullen tone then stared as she took in the scene of the normally cool, calm, and collected Head Girl in an all out screaming match with Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin.

"Keep your bitch on a leash Granger!"

"Fuck that shit Parkinson! Why don't you neuter your overexcited bull over there? He fucking attacked her over some little shit over no submission or whatever the hell it was!"

"If she would fucking keep her paws to herself and quit advertising it, it wouldn't be a fucking problem!"

SMACK! Hermione's palm flew out as she bitch smacked Parkinson and Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor, along with most of the rest of the Great Hall's population.

Parkinson stumbled and then shot a disbelieving glare at Hermione, "You bitch!"

"Say that about her again and you'll have not only me to deal with, but all of us. The Alliance protects it's own. Got it?"

Hermione gave her a truly fabulous sneer and swept away out of the doors, almost mowing down Professor Snape in the process, "Professor."

"Granger."

He turned and stared at her retreating back along with the rest of the Great Hall. He turned and surveyed the scene. Parkinson had a brilliant red mark on her cheek and most of the Hall was standing around in disbelief.

"So, I'm assuming someone pissed her off," Snape sneered at the students. Their jaws dropped further at the curse word he uttered, "From the mark, it was you Parkinson."

"Sir," Pansy gave an abrupt nod.

He raised a brow at her action and a smirk settled over his features, "I'd advise not doing again."

He swept back out.

Ginny continued to stare at the tableau around her and wondered if the world had turned on its axel or if it was snowing in hell.

**--------/ **

"Luna, are you here? " Hermione called for her friend softly.

"I'm here Hermione." Hermione found her curled up on her bed, tear tracks clear on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I will be."

"I found Blaise. Er, but, apparently someone else go to him first. He's laid up in the infirmary. I bitch smacked Pansy for you though. Stupid bitch thought it was me who attacked him." Hermione grumbled a few more minutes before looking at her non-responsive friend sympathetically.

"It's okay Hermione. It's just the wolf inside him. He can't control it."

"You sound like an abuse victim. Don't make excuses for him. It's not that he can't control it, it's that he gave into the wolf."

"He's just human Hermione."

"That gave into his animagus form."

Luna gave a sort sigh and uncurled from her ball, "If you say so. I'm going to go clean up." She got up and limped to her bathroom, holding her arm as Hermione looked worriedly after her.

**----------/**

"Blaise did WHAT?" Draco bellowed. Theodore looked grim.

"He attacked Lovegood. Last night. Full moon remember?" Theodore said shortly.

"Damn Merlin's balls. How could he not control his form?"

"I think he didn't care as long as he got that Lovegood bitch," Pansy's voice floated toward them as she came into the Slytherin common room, rubbing a red cheek.

"What happened to you?" Draco said, startled.

"Granger. I thought she attacked Blaise, but apparently not."

"What'd she do? Bitch smack you?" Theodore smirked.

Pansy threw him a disgruntled glare, "Look, what we should be worried about is Blaise. Luckily, while me and Granger were screaming at each other at breakfast, we didn't mention any names."

"You did what?" The two boys stared at her.

"Will you two pay attention!" Pansy snapped, "You have a quidditch match in the next two hours and we still need some time to spirit away Blaise from the hospital wing before his healing powers show up."

Theodore and Draco looked at each other nervously, "Erm, Pansy, you do realize that this is Hogwarts right?"

"So?"

"So, how are we supposed to spirit Blaise away from the infirmary without being seen?" Theodore asked irritably.

Pansy cracked a truly terrifying smile that had the boys backing away from her in fear.

"That's where you guys come in."

**---------/**

"Hey, Granger, Professor Tonks needs to speak with us," Hermione turned at the drawling voice with an irritated sigh. She rolled her eyes at Ron, Harry, and Luna.

"Is there a specific reason that you're actually willing to tell me?" she snapped back as she turned away from her friends.

Draco raised a brow, "I thought I just did."

"I just came from her office Draco, try again."  
Draco swore silently, "Look, just come with me, we need to talk."

Ron finally found his voice, "Bugger off Malfoy, you're not wanted."

Draco smirked, "Does that mean you're calling in my debt?"

Ron snarled, "No! But I will call you an ov-," he didn't get much further before Harry smacked a hand across his mouth and started dragging his friend away. Luna giggled at their antics as she waved them on.

"We'll meet up with you later."

Hermione was left alone as she eyed the Malfoy heir warily, "What did you need to talk about?"

"You'll find out in about five seconds."

5...

4...

3...

2...

"NOTT! THAT'S DISGUSTING! DO YOU REALLY NEED TO SUCK FACE WITH THAT BINT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Ron had apparently found his voice. Hermione stared as Draco dragged her closer to the rest of them.

She heard Nott's smooth voice answer, "Weasley, do you really need to break the sound barrier in the middle of the hallway?"

Draco hissed in frustration and started muttering to himself, "No, no, ugh, stupid Nott. Get Potter, leave Weasel to his own assumptions."

"What?"

Draco looked at her as if just realizing she was there, "Ah, never mind. Let's go."

Hermione grunted as her arm was nearly pulled out of her socket and started fantasizing what to do with all the Slytherins that pissed her off.

**---------/**

"Uh, Ronald, Padma, uh, how's about we skedaddle?" Luna grabbed the aforementioned arms with the intelligence born of seeing to many fiery confrontations. And with Harry already pissed off, she really wanted to get out of there.

"What? Why?"

"Just move Ronald," And Luna continued shoving him down the hallway with Padma following.

"I apologize Potter; I hadn't realized that you were coming this way."

Harry's cold voice sounded a little strained, "This _is_ the way to our common room."

"Really? Should I visit sometime in the evening?"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the insinuation. His anger was forgotten, "No, no that's quite alright," he said hastily, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation.

Theodore stepped closer, looking at Harry from out of heavy-lidded eyes, "Are you sure? Because I'm certain that'll be no trouble at all," Theodore purred as he wrapped a hand around Harry black locks.

Harry's mind started to haze over with lust and his pupils began to dilate. Theodore smirked at the rapid behavior change and stepped even closer and breathed right into Harry' s face as he started to subtly probe Harry's mind, "Really, Harry, it'll be so very...exciting." He suppressed a shout of glee as he found what he was looking for. He sped out of Harry's mind in time to realize that he wasn't the one in charge anymore.

Theodore found himself pressed between a very cold wall and a very, very hot body. Harry leaned down, "Sorry Theo, darling, but I'm not buying. The only way I'll have you is handcuffed to my bed where you can't get away."

Theodore gulped as Harry used his own hands to prove his image, "Uh, Harry? You do realize were in the middle of a hallway right? And that class will let out in ten minutes?"

Harry gave him a Slytherin smirk, "Do you want to know what I can do to you in ten minutes?"

Theodore wondered when he was going to hyperventilate. It was rather trying to find out your destined soul mate was into kink, "I uh, would rather, uh, not know. Uh, I'm sure you're busy, so I'll just, eheh, go elsewhere." Theodore broke the lax grip and bolted down the hallway.

Harry snickered as the other boy took off and began to fantasize about all kinds of torture he could inflict on him now that he knew Theodore wasn't unaffected.

**-----------/**

"Jesus, Draco, if you wanted Harry and Theodore to meet, you should have some to me in the first place. It's quite obvious you have no idea how to get them to like each other," Hermione glared at the blond as she tried to staighten her rumpled clothing that was given to her by bolting down a hallway.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, look I have to go check on Blaise. See you around Granger," Draco strolled off, hands in his pockets, leaving Hermione to stare after him in confusion.

"Miss Granger," she jumped at the silky smooth voice, "You do realize that you have Transfiguration in just five minutes don't you?"

She slowly turned and eyed her Potions professor, "Hello professor. And yes I did know that."

He looked her up and down, an odd look in his eyes,"You might want to straighten those clothes unless you really prefer to look like a hussy."

Hermione gasped in outrage, "How dare you! It doesn't matter to you anyway! You can't do anything about my behavior! You're not my Head of House!"

Severus Snape stiffened and looked at her from his rather intimidating height, "I have neither the inclination or the obligation too, of that you can be sure."

As he swept away, Hermione wondered why exactly she wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

**----------/**

"And remember, just because we have a quidditch match to win after this doesn't mean you're not excused from homework!"

The groans after Professor McGonagall said this made Hermione snicker quietly. She gathered up her books and decided to head for the library to do some more of the research Harry had planned for her. The boys were already down at the pitch warming up so she was alone.

Once she reached the musty library she felt the first peace she had since she had been woken that morning. She let out a little hop as she strode over to her regular window table and set down her books.

What she had to do was rather complicated. It involved a lot of squinting at funnily written words in very old, abused texts and trying to decipher the meaning of them. It was old, grueling work, and quite frankly, all she wanted to do was sleep. She grumbled to herself about the unfairness of it all while she grabbed the first book her hands touched.

"Granger?" The quiet voice startled her into a standing position. Then came the anger.

"Zabini, unless you want to be jinxed until your own mother wouldn't recognize you, I suggest you leave."

"I wanted to apologize." She finally turned to the speaker and saw him in a rather odd position. He was doubled up and holding his arm.

"It's not me you should apologize to," she replied coldly. Then she noticed the invisibility cloak he had around his feet, "Is that Harry's?"

Blaise looked startled before he kicked the material away, to rest by a bookshelf. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, "I meant, I would like to apologize in advance."

"What?"  
"Imperio! Stupefy!" And Hermione Granger knew no more.

**----------/**

"HARRY POTTER HAS SIGHTED THE SNITCH! IS HE? YES HE IS! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE SCORE IS FINAL AT 290 TO 20! THIS HAS TO BE THE SHORTEST GAME IN HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH HISTORY! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"He's just a bit enthusiastic isn't he? I mean when hasn't Potter got the snitch," Draco grumbled as he stomped into the Slytherin locker room. He quickly changed and stomped out.

"Hey Draco! We lost Blaise!" Pansy and Theodore came running across the lawn to meet him.

Draco looked up sharply, "What? What happened?'

"When we got to the Infirmary, we woke him up and he just looked at us before leaping up and grabbing his wand. He shouted, "Where is she?" and then grabbed the cloak we got from Potter and ran off. What are we going to do!" Pansy wailed.

"Calm down. We'll just tell Snape that Blaise has gone missing and-,"

"No need Mr. Malfoy," Draco whipped around to find his Head of House staring at him, "That's quite an interesting tale. Do tell us more."

Draco paled as he saw the Hogwarts staff minus Dumbledore and McGonagall behind him.

**---------/**

"Where could she have gone!" Ron was panicking. He couldn't find Hermione and he really, really needed to find her.

"How are we supposed to know? We were all at the game," Ginny scowled at her brother as Neville and Luna watch him pace back and forth.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh before stepping in front of Ron. Ron halted inches away from his friend and glared at him, "Look Ron, we know she went to the Library so all we have to do is ask the Creevey brothers if their cameras noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"They did Harry," Dennis spoke up from across the common room. The brothers looked grim. The motioned him over, "Take a look at this." The pointed to a fuzzy miniature screen and they watched a figure point a wand at Hermione and watched her tumble to the ground.

"But, she's the best witch of the year! She wouldn't be taken like that!" Ron protested. He had apparently joined in the watching.

Harry groaned. This had to be the worst day ever, "She's not invincible Ron. She's extremely susceptible to the Imperious curse. You know she was never any good at Soul magic."

Ron's mouth flew open in protest but Ginny interceded, "Protest all you want Ron, but she's apparently been kidnapped. No one besides the student and staff can get in here without an invitation so it had to be one among us that took her."

Neville frowned, "Well, who wasn't at the game?"

Luna looked timidly at them all, "Er, well, Blaise Zabini was in the infirmary, but he's laid up isn't he?"

Harry stood, "Let's go notify McGonagall."

**---------/**

"How does she get herself into these things?" Snape muttered to himself as he hurried toward the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet drops," he muttered to the gargoyle and waited for it to let him through. He flew up the steps and flung open the door without waiting for permission, "Headmaster! Hermione is missing! I can't feel her anymore…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed the Order of the Phoenix and the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years staring at him. A faint blush washed over his cheeks, "Ahem, that is to say, Miss Granger is apparently not on the premises." He ducked his head and strode to an empty chair.

"Now that Professor Snape has been notified, we are all here. Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger have gone missing. Would anyone like to venture a guess as to why?" Dumbledore looked at them all.

Kingsley spoke up, "Sir, do you think that Zabini might have kidnapped Hermione? It is possible with what happened recently with Luna."

Luna flushed as all eyes turned to her. Draco uttered a disgusted snort, "Look, Blaise was in no condition to kidnap the Gryffindor know-it-all. Right guys?" Theodore and Pansy nodded. Theodore frowned suddenly.

"Wait a minute. When we were there he did ask where a girl was. But we didn't have time to answer him because he just took off with Potter's cloak."

"I knew it! You did have my cloak! Gah! You're insufferable! You didn't really have to sit there say that shit just to get me to open my mind for you to root around in! Jeez, come on now!" Harry had burst out of his chair and was now pointing a shaky finger at the Slytherin sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah! Like a Gryffindor would ever help a slimy Slytherin!" Theodore stood up and shot back, a sneer evident in his voice, "After all, we're just sneaky Death Eaters right!"

Harry sneered right back, "Whatever Theo, _darling_," he snapped, putting a sarcastic edge to his last word, "That doesn't have anything to do with this! For one, I'm not my father! For two, everyone freaking knows that _Sanasamache_ can't deny each other anything! What are you, stupid!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Theo snarled. The people sitting in Dumbledore's office were gobsmacked as they looked on at the heated fight.

Pretty soon, the shock turned to amusement and Sirius began to quietly snicker, "Hey! HEY!"

The two bickering people rounded on him, "WHAT!"

Sirius smacked a hand over his mouth as the laughter began to bubble out, "You guys really, really, need to find a room." He doubled over as the horrified expressions around him and howled.

Remus stood and looked apologetically around, "I apologize for his behavior, he's just had cake." He grabbed the poker stick next to the fire, grasped it tightly and gave Sirius a smack upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Sirius glared at his lover as his laughter abruptly stopped.

Remus just stared at him before pointing to a chair, "Sit. Now."

Sirius huffed before complying, "Moving on," He made motion with his fingers. More than one person was muffling laughter. Severus suddenly felt something snap.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT HERMIONE!" He bellowed. He didn't care when everyone turned to stare at him. He didn't care that he wasn't acting like he should be. All he cared about was getting back his Hermione and making sure was safe. Nothing else mattered. He waited for someone to answer him. No one did, "Fine," he sneered at the surrounding faces, "I'll go and find her, rescue her and bring her back and no one will stop me." He promptly tapped into their bond, figured out where she was and disappeared from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**---------/ **

Severus reappeared in a dark room and immediately paled. This was the Dark Lord's innermost dungeon and that Hermione was here terrified him. He looked around trying to pinpoint her location and paled further at the blood coating one side of the dungeon wall. That would explain why he had been transported here instead of where she actually was, most of her blood was here.

He searched for a door and found it. He barely touched the doorknob before it flew open and a multitude of Death Eaters flooded the cold, dank dungeon.

"Well, well, Severus Snape has found out after all," An aristocratic voice floated out of a masked and hooded being.

Snape's blood ran cold, "Lucius. What's happened here?"

Snape got the impression that the Death Eater's were smirking at him, "The same thing that happened last summer Snapey-poo," Snape's blood turned to ice at the sound of the cruel voice that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, "We had a little fun with Potter's mudblood."

Snape didn't know exactly what happened next but he remembered a rage that had filled him and turned his sight red, "**What did you do to her**." It was not a question and Severus felt waves of fear flow from the gathered Death Eaters, "**Where is she?**" No one seemed inclined to inform him and he snarled with rage, "**MOVE!"** His magic, for the first time in twenty years, came unleashed and blew back all of the Death Eaters as he stepped forward then he ran and hoped to any god that could hear him that his lady's soul was safe.

He had found out long ago that whenever he was near Hermione he could sense her, on all levels. He was certain that he could find her as well. He was right. He felt her about a hundred yards away from the dungeon. He felt his magic leave him and rush toward the woman he loved, with all he had in him, behind the door. He suddenly didn't know what to do. How could he, Severus Snape, evil bat of the dungeons, consider saving a Gryffindor from the most evil being of all time? He knew the answer as soon as he asked himself. Hermione was his reason for being. The tender moments that they shared, far and few between, their arguments, their fights, their sharing, it was all worth it. He knew he loved Hermione Granger and that was enough.

He burst through the door, all hesitation forgotten as he sighted his love on an altar right in front of him. He made a dash for the altar, where Hermione was glowing slightly. He cursed as he saw the symbol that appeared over her head. He had to get to her quick, before any more Death Eaters, or worse, Voldemort, came. Then the worst happened. He heard the cold, silky voice that had haunted him since he was a teenager.

"Severus, Severus, did you really think you could slip by me?"

Severus paled and slowly turned around as he enforced his mental shields, "Voldemort."

Voldemort's face twisted into a mask of rage, "You will address me as Lord Voldemort, Severus. I am your master, no one else holds sway over you but me."

Severus thought quickly. He had to get to Hermione and he had one chance. God, he hoped he didn't die, "My lord," he started pleasantly, "Yet I've heard you also go by Tom."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Well shit. That did the trick, Severus thought as he ducked the green beam. Then he gulped as he realized the gravity of the situation. He turned and sprinted for the altar.

"DO NOT TURN AWAY FROM ME! CRUCIO!"

Severus fell with a tormented scream. Voldemort swooped down on him and grinned nastily, "Thought you could save the mudblood did you Severus? EXPELLIARMUS! SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Severus flew through the air at the combined force of the disarming and cutting curse. He groaned as he hit the far wall and crumpled to the floor. He gazed around blearily through a haze of pain. He could see Hermione, barely, but he could also feel her. And for the first time in nearly two decades he opened his mind fully and dove into hers and wrapped himself around her. _Hermione_, he called into the fog that shrouded her mind. He vaguely felt two more cutting curses bite into his flesh. _Sanasamache, are you here?_

_I have been called?_ The figure that drifted through the fog couldn't have been less than a Grecian goddess in Severus' eyes. She was glowing faintly, as if the highest deity in the universe had blessed her.

_My mate, I need you here. We need to get help; we need to help each other. We must escape and free you from the chains that bind you._

_I do not wish to be chained, no. You are mine, yes?_

_Yes._

_Come here my love, you are to be blessed._ The inner Hermione held out her arms, the sleeves slowly drifting to the ground. She swayed in her toga-like dress as she moved to enfold him into her arms. Light started to blaze around him as he felt more curses hitting his corporeal body. He winced at the thought of his bruised body.

_Do not worry, my love, they will be punished._ Severus decided he liked that idea and moved to wrap his arms around the inner Hermione.

_Where am I needed?_ He gestured to the image of Voldemort, and Hermione on the altar.

_This is where we are needed, but first I must release you chains._ Severus delved deep into her mind and observed the darkly pulsing chains that wrapped around Hermione's conscious mind. To have been able to reach him in this state was remarkable, and his academic mind started to whirl with possibilities. He shoved that aside and concentrated on removing the chains.

First, he looked for the figurative key that fit into the lock. When he didn't find that, he looked for the figurative combination. He didn't find that either. Then something brushed his mind. It was a memory. It was a memory of torture.

"_So mudblood, what do you think of your little heroic friends now?" Older Zabini sneered and laughed at her defeated expression. She just looked at him, and then spoke._

"_They will save me."_

_Zabini sneered again and backhanded her, "Quiet bitch, I didn't give you permission to speak."_

"_Zabini are you done? I want to have a go," It was Rosier, Evan Rosier. Severus paled as he watched the memory Rosier step forward. Rosier was known for his cruel behavior against women and girls almost into adulthood._

"_Sure Rosier, just don't break any bones this time. And a word to the wise, while we don't need a virgin for the ritual, quit spilling so much blood. Bella is complaining about clean-up and we need the girl alive." Zabini nodded and stepped out of the dank, dimly lit room._

_Hermione looked on in utter terror at the man before her. Rosier's face split into a wide grin, filled with malice, "Did you miss me darling? I missed you…" he continued in this vein for quite a while as Severus continued to watch in a tortured suspense. He didn't close his eyes when Rosier laid the whip on the table, nor when he tore off Hermione's clothes and proceeded to whip every bit of skin he could reach. Severus continued to watch as Hermione was whipped, beaten, healed, raped, then whipped again. He was horrified at what was happening and was powerless to stop it. _

He didn't realize he was crying until he vanished from the memory. He stared at the floating thing until he grasped it gently with his mind, shaped it into a key and fit it into the lock on the chains. _Hermione my love, it is time to awaken_.

_Professor? Why are you, oh wait, I was captured again wasn't I?_

The inner Hermione looked at him and gave a sad smile as she vanished into the conscious mind of Hermione. He was pulled from her mind and securely wrapped himself in his mental shields as he returned to his own body. He felt the tears and the pain almost immediately. As he stood up shakily he noticed that Voldemort was no longer cursing him, but rather staring in shock at the altar.

Snape moaned as he felt all the pain his body was going through. He was bleeding and bruised and, and he had to get to Hermione! With the last vestiges of his strength he ran for the altar and grabbed Hermione. She was also bleeding and bruised somehow, yet she still wore the toga-like dress. He willed his wand to him, grabbed it, and dug for the portkey in his pocket that would take him to where ever the headmaster was.

Voldemort, however, seemed to be in shock and wasn't moving. Severus took this as a miracle as he activated the portkey. He held onto Hermione tightly as they spun around and around then crash-landed. He was expecting to see Dumbledore's office, yet when he opened his eyes, he saw gaping students and tables instead. They had landed in the middle of the Great Hall. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed Lady Luck.

At that moment however, he was more worried about his Hermione than his own health, so all he said was, "Voldemort. Hermione is hurt. Help her, _please_," and passed out.

**----------/**

**Stares in shock Sweet Jesus! That was freaking long! Ah well, ya'll deserve it, I haven't written in over a half a year. Hope you liked.**

_**Ciao!**_

_**Lady**_


End file.
